A Silent Town
by philosophical zombie
Summary: When ending up in the hellish world of Silent Hill, Alena and the Ed's must save Sarah and Mellie while avoiding the attention of Pyramid Head and the cultists. Alena then meets an unexpected relative and must figure out how she and her friends can get out. The apparition of Alessa gives Alena a clue to her past and how she got out, but how can they get out now, twenty years later?
1. Chapter 1: A Search Party

**HIYA. This be my fanfiction crossover of Silent Hill and Ed, Edd, & Eddy. Why? Because there is never enough of these babies. Seriously, there is one that I read not too long ago that went MISSING. I mean MISSING. I looked for it everywhere and I cannot find a single fucking trace of its existence! D:**

**Anyway, by now you guys must be aware that for my protagonists, Watson is a very common surname. Not sure why, but I love that name. It may be because I absolutely love Dr. John Watson from the Sherlock Holmes phenomenon. Seriously, that guy is a badass.**

**I don't own Silent Hill. I own the main idea to this fanfic (which will be later on revealed) and my OC's. Trust me, I think it is obvious who the OC's are…**

* * *

A dark haired girl is running through a hallway, she's panting for breath as she hears the low rumble of the giant's footsteps. A sob or two are heard from her, remembering the sight of her lover's dying body. 'Get out' he said.

_"Get out, Mellie!" he cried as he coughed up more blood. Pyramid head gripped him tighter, causing him to cry out in agony. Mellie stood there, shocked, crying as he told her to run. "Run!" he cried, and she ran. There was one more cry of pain, and silence. Mellie stopped and turned around, _Had it stopped?_ She thought to herself, as she stepped forward slightly._

_It was too good to be true though, for she immediately heard the dragging of a large metal object. She turned and ran._

It felt as if the nightmare would never end, like she'd be trapped in this horrid world forever.

She felt her knees meet the floor, and she held her hands out in front of herself to break her fall. Her pale skin glowed in the moonlight from the window beside her; she began coughing violently as she tried to catch her breath. She could not run anymore, her lungs burned and her legs ached. "I'll never get home…" she sobbed in sorrow.

_Dear God, I'm going to die._

At this point, she would have welcomed death, as it would welcome her with open arms. Anything to leave, to get out of this god-forsaken hell hole.

She finally managed to regulate her breathing when she heard the sliding of metal across the floor. She turned her head to see the giant, Pyramid Head walking towards her. She choked out a sob and stood, once again, running away from the monster.

A dead end. A dead end is exactly what Mellie was staring at, staring at with horror, fear, and a heavy feeling in her stomach. She turned around, to face death, as the Pyramid Head approached her.

Mellie Watson might just die today.

* * *

It was a long day at the local hospital a few miles from Eddward Holmes' hometown. Three car accidents, four deaths and a liver failure. Edd sighed and leaned back into the seat of his old green car. He never thought that it would be this difficult, _It's never easy._ He shook his head and started the car, wanting to get home before he passed out from exhaustion. It, indeed, had been a _very_ long day at work.

As he drove, he noticed that his phone was buzzing in his left pocket. Automatically, he answered it, not even bothering to remember his paranoia about answering the phone when driving.

"Hello?"

_"Double D? It's me, Eddy."_

"Hi Eddy." Edd sighed.

_"What's wrong with you, Sockhead?"_

"Eddy, I just had to work a thirteen hour shift and I am dead tired."

_"Anyway, did you hear about your old classmate?"_

"Yeah, Mellie Watson; she disappeared yesterday night."

_"So did her boyfriend, Chad Kerrington."_

Edd's knuckles whitened at the grip of the steering wheel. He remembered the day that Chad had humiliated him when he first asked Mellie out. He never liked him, but Mellie was heads over heels for him, and though Edd disliked him, if it meant she was happy, that was all that mattered.

_"Double D, you there?"_

"Yeah. Listen, Edd, can we talk about this in the morning? I'm seriously tired."

_"Fine, are you off tomorrow?"_

"Yeah."

_"Meet me and Ed at that bar in Peach Creek."_

"Okay."

The two said their goodbyes and hung up as Edd began driving into the parking lot of Summer Grove Apartments. He rubbed his temples after he parked and shut the car off. He was certainly happy to see his cozy bed when he entered the apartment.

* * *

Eddy Corbin sat on his couch, knowing that something was wrong. It wasn't like he really _knew_ something was going to happen, but it was that sinking feeling inside him that made him sure of himself. _Ed hasn't been acting quite like himself lately. But hell, after Sarah's disappearance, that was predictable._

He sent a text message to both Edd and Ed to meet up at the bar the next day and stared at the ceiling.

He then began to think of Edd's old classmate from med school, this couldn't just be a crazy coincidence. He knew that there had to be some form of a connection, but he couldn't find it. From what he could remember from college life, Sarah had absolutely nothing in common with Mellie and Chad. In fact, she was jealous of Mellie because Sarah still had a bit of a crush on Edd. Eddy shook his head, that couldn't be it, because Sarah had moved on from Edd to her childhood friend, Jimmy.

_That's another thing, Ed wasn't the only one who suffered greatly when Sarah was announced missing. Jimmy nearly broke down. He was in love with her._ Eddy groaned and let his head fall into his hands. Deep down, he wanted to figure what in the hell was going on, but another part of him wanted to just forget all about it.

He shook his head again, he couldn't just forget this. That feeling wouldn't go away; it kept biting at him and bothering him.

Eddy looked at his hands and realized that he had been gripping the remote too tight; he threw it back on the table, creating a cluttering noise. He stood and walked to his kitchen, grabbing a soda and went to his room. He hadn't grown since his freshman year in high school, leaving him at five feet and three inches. His slick bluish black hair was a good two inches of his height.

He sat on his computer chair and tried to screw around online to distract himself.

After thirty levels of a game called 'Give up Robot 2', Eddy was passed out on his computer chair.

* * *

Ed Mason tossed and turned in his sleep, for the first time in days, he slept, but not soundly. He talked a bit, mostly something along the lines of 'Where are you?' or his sister's name. A bead of sweat trailed down his forehead, indication that he was under stress, a lot of stress.

_Everything was grey, and cool. As Ed stood, he realized that he was on concrete, wearing nothing more than black sweat pants and a white t-shirt. He looked around, and eventually the fog had cleared slightly, or at least enough for Ed to see where he was going. He could hear water, not like an ocean, but not like a stream or a creek either._

_He walked further until he saw a road sign. _Maybe I'll find out where I am..._ he thought as he approached it. It was a shade of blue, that he could tell, but the words were blurry, and difficult to make out._

_"Silent Hill." Ed said, and walked on to..._

Ed practically leapt up from his bed, sweating, and gasping for breath. He looked around his bedroom, able to see due to the light from his bedroom window. Nothing was out of place, or at least from where Ed left it. He pushed his auburn hair back from his face and looked to the zombie clock on his side table. It was seven-thirty in the morning.

He sighed and stood, stretching, and popping a few joints here and there. He checked his phone, which was on the floor. There was a text message from Eddy, telling him to meet him and Edd at the bar that afternoon. At first he thought of making up an excuse, until he read the last line, which read 'URGENT.' Ed knew that Eddy wouldn't have put in 'URGENT' if it wasn't, especially if Edd was involved.

Ed sighed and got dressed, not even bothering to brush the mess of hair. He left his tiny apartment and walked to the bar, wondering why Eddy needed to call a meeting between the three.

Peach Creek hadn't changed at all in the twenty four years he'd lived there. The sun had already risen, creating a warm glow on the lonely streets. Few cars passed him, some going to a friend's house, or for some of those poor bastards that worked on a Saturday, to work. A cool feeling crossed Ed as he entered the bar, an aura of friendliness and cheer washed over him. But he couldn't shake the feeling of dread from his body as he slumped onto the barstool.

He held up one finger to the bartender, who already knew his favorite.

"Eddy, I still think you shouldn't have driven here if you planned on drinking." Ed heard Edd speak.

"That's why I brought you, Sockhead." Eddy retorted, "Ay, Ed." He said and sat next to his much taller friend.

"Good morning, Ed. Good lord, how much sleep did you get last night?" Edd sat on the other side of his friend, showing concern in his eyes.

"I don't know." He replied.

"When did you hit the sack?" Eddy asked and drank his beer.

"I think it was three in the morning."

"That's almost three hours more than last night."

Edd ordered a non-alcoholic drink, worrying for his friend. "Eddy, why exactly did you want us to come here again?" he asked.

"Oh!" Eddy suddenly recalled his plan and pulled out a piece of crumpled paper from his back pocket. "I wanted to say that we may have not thoroughly checked the surrounding towns." He slapped the paper onto the table and pointed at the center, "Here is Peach Creek. Up north is Raccoon City, two miles west is Boston, and just south of us is Newton. We checked the boarders of these three cities. But we never really went _in_ and-"

"Silent Hill." Ed mumbled.

"What?" Edd and Eddy both looked up from the paper to their friend.

"We never checked Silent Hill." He said.

"The resort town… That's right. When Rolf and Kevin tried to go there, they ended up getting lost in the forest and somehow got turned back." Edd nodded. "We never searched that area; we can bring together a search party." He said enthusiastically.

"Just us three." Ed shook his head.

Not wanting to cause an argument, Edd and Eddy went on with plans. "I can set reservations at Jacks Inn. I think they're in the phone book…" Edd went on about plans.

As his friends spoke, Ed paid no attention. His mind was elsewhere as he recalled the events of his dream the previous night. His insides twisted with excitement with the possibility that his sister may actually be okay in Silent Hill.

He missed her violence towards him. The way she'd attempt to scratch his eyes out. He missed being the over protective older brother she was constantly pissed off at.

His thoughts suddenly darkened; what if she wasn't okay? What if she had been hurt terribly? What if she had been improperly touched by a strange man? _What if she wasn't alive at all?_

Ed was shocked. He may be a little slow, but on certain things, he caught on quite quickly. And he knew that thinking like that would do him absolutely no good, whatsoever.

"What do you think, Ed?"

Ed was suddenly brought back to earth. "What?"

"This afternoon, I can drive you and Eddy to Silent Hill." Edd reiterated.

"I think that will work." Ed slowly nodded.

"Great. Now, I'll drive you guys by your apartments, and we can grab some things to survive on for a night or two."

"Yeah, and a shit ton of energy drinks if I'm gonna be searching the town day and night." Eddy poked into the conversation.

The three young men paid for their drinks and walked to Eddy's dark blue car. The sun seemed to dim just slightly as they drove to the closest living space of the three: Edd's apartment.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES (YOU BETTER FUCKING READ THESE)**

**Yeah, shitty ending to chapter one, I know. But it could be worse.**

**And please let me know of any grammar errors. Microsoft Word works well, but my index, middle, and ring fingers on my right hand are bandaged due to burns that really hurt right now.**

**SO, I hoped you enjoyed this. Read and Review please. Oh, and kick the shit out of my inbox if I haven't updated as early as next weekend. I may actually have chapters 2 and 3 finished by then, but you can never be sure. I tend to drift into something else, which is something I may do because my grandfather wants to write a story with me about zombie plants. Yeah. Don't ask how that happened…**

**By the way, plase let me know if what I'm writing is a really fucking bad idea.**

**Gawd, I have the mouth of a sailor... .**

**Well, this is PhilosophicalZombie, signing off!**


	2. Chapter 2: Jacks Inn

**Hooray, no reviews yet. Oh well, I enjoy writing this (for now, and then it will become a chore, until that sweet last chapter) and will continue. Also, I'd like to point out that I've only played ONE Silent Hill game because I'm old fashioned and I have a GameCube and Nintendo 64 (GAWD, I love that bugger). I was lucky to get a Wii a few years ago, but then my cat chewed through the sensor cord. God, he is so lucky he's cute .**

* * *

Ed dropped his duffle bag into the trunk of Eddy's car. They had already swung by Eddy and Edd's apartments to grab a few things. Eddy couldn't help but bring a couple of beers from his refrigerator along with the energy drinks. Edd couldn't stand the idea of leaving town without his labeler or his first aid kit.

As for Ed, he packed the essentials and a picture of him and his sister when they were younger. That picture became his most valued possession –even more valued than the rarest issue of Kill the Zombie Penguin- ever since his sister went missing.

"Okay, I believe the map says we take this road…" Edd checked the road map.

"I've never been to Silent Hill; do you think they have a good music store after we find Sarah?" Eddy poked his head under Edd's arm to see the map.

"Excuse me?" they heard a feminine voice call from behind them.

The moment Ed turned his head, he was dumbstruck. The girl who stood there was a little short and frail looking. Her curled blonde hair hung to her shoulders and her hazel eyes were accented with a subtle amount of black eyeliner and mascara. She wore a black button up vest over a dark blue short sleeved shirt. Her black skirt flowed freely a little under mid-thigh, and her black boots made small _thud_ noises as she walked. She carried a medium sized bag over her shoulder.

"Are you going to Silent Hill?" she asked. Her voice was light and quiet.

Edd smiled kindly, "Yes ma'am, we are."

"Why do you ask?" Eddy crossed his arms, hoping to look intimidating to her.

"I was heading there."

"On foot?"

"Yes."

"Well, may we offer a ride?" Edd asked.

"I would love that, thank you." She smiled.

She set her duffle bag next to Ed's and smiled as she hopped into the car. Ed, who was still slightly dumbstruck, shook himself out of it and claimed the seat next to her.

Edd grinned and sat in the driver's seat and looked to Eddy, who was already in, "Can you give directions well?" he asked.

Eddy nodded and took the map from his friend, "You'll want to take this road." He pointed forward.

As Edd turned on the car, he spoke, "So what is taking you to Silent Hill, Miss…?"

"Alena. Alena Kennedy. And I'm looking for some answers. What about you guys?" she asked.

"Same here." Ed said quietly.

Edd's smile faltered slightly, but he tried to remain positive within the sad aura. "So are you from around here? I don't recognize you too much."

"Oh, I was homeschooled, and I didn't go out much. Mom and Dad were really protective."

"You know, I was to be homeschooled as well, but neither of my parents was home a lot, so that didn't work out." Edd smiled.

"I always wanted to go to a regular school. But then on my first day of middle school, I got too scared and went home." She giggled.

"Oh yeah, I remember you." Eddy tried his best to look at her. "You were in Mrs. Turner's class for about… thirty minutes, I think."

She laughed with a slight tone of discomfort, "Yeah. When I started attending college in Boston, that fear dissolved. I'm a lot better with people now." Alena folded her hands in her lap. Her tone lightened, "My best friends were always my parents. But three weeks ago, I met this girl, Sarah Mason. She helped me quite a bit as well."

Ed shifted uncomfortably, and Edd fell silent. Eddy turned his head to look out the window.

"Um, Alena?" Edd spoke softly.

"Yes? What's wrong?" she asked, alarm dripping from her voice.

"Sarah, Ed's sister, went missing three days ago… That's why we're going to Silent Hill." He mumbled.

Alena slumped back into the seat and brought her hand up to her mouth. "I-I'm so sorry…" she whispered. She glanced at the man beside her, feeling like a horrible person for bringing up the subject entirely. "Is there any way I can help?"

Ed turned his head to face her, "Would you mind joining us?"

"We're doing a search party." Eddy spoke.

She hastily nodded, "Yes, I really would like to help."

The four young adults were silent after that, the only sound being made was the car as it drove, and Alena's humming. **(A/N: This would be the hummed version of Lost Carol from SH3)**

Ed leaned his head against the window and sighed. Four hours of sleep wasn't much to run on, and he was beginning to feel the effects of exhaustion. He suddenly felt himself falling asleep.

As Ed slept in the backseat, Edd looked to Eddy, "Eddy, did the weather forecast say that it would be foggy?"

"I don't know; I didn't watch it."

Edd frowned slightly; _This may be a set-back… _He drove with severe caution as the fog thickened, "This seems like it's coming right out of one of Ed's movies." He looked to Eddy.

Eddy nodded and checked his phone, "There's no signal, dammit…" he muttered and shoved the phone back into his pocket.

"I told you, you need to drop that company. Their reviews are terrible…" Edd mumbled.

Eddy snatched his friend's phone, "Oh yeah? Well look here, you don't have a signal either." He retorted.

Edd looked at his phone, "Well, that's odd. I always have reception with my phone company…"

"Could it be the fog?" Alena questioned, after checking her phone. She, too, had no signal.

"No… We may just be in a no service area." Edd reassured his friends, and himself.

Ed stirred in his sleep, mumbling something incoherent. Alena looked to him with a worried expression, "Is he okay?" she asked the other two in a quiet voice.

Edd, slightly afraid to take his eyes off the road, looked to Ed, and frowned, "I don't know… Try to wake him up."

Alena gently placed her hand on his shoulder, "Hey…" she said.

Ed's head shot up and looked around to find where the gentle touch came from. His gaze rested on Alena, "Are we there yet?" he asked groggily.

"We should be, but I can't see a thing." Edd pulled over to the side of the road, "We may have to wait for the fog to rise."

"How 'bout I lead you guys?" Eddy rolled down his window and hopped out. "Drive slowly, and I'll lead you to Jacks Inn. It can't be too far."

Edd nodded.

For twenty minutes, Eddy led the other three throughout the town.

Eddy shuddered; this town gave him the creeps. The streets were silent. He felt his insides twist; something was wrong. Even with the weather being the way it was; it was spring break. _Shouldn't this town still be somewhat… busy?_ Silent Hill was living up to its name as Eddy motioned for the car to stop.

Edd poked his head out the window, "Are we at the hotel?"

Eddy nodded, "It looks closed. I'm gonna go check it out." He said.

Edd nodded and watched him walk into the thick fog. He drummed his fingers against the steering wheel, feeling just as nervous as his friend.

Eddy shoved his hand in his right into his jacket pocket, stroking the lock blade concealed in it. He didn't know what was putting him on edge, but something gave him a bad feeling, like something terrible was going to happen. A small bead of perspiration slid down his forehead, causing him to instinctively wipe it away with his sleeve.

_Where the hell is everybody?_

* * *

Alena sat quietly playing with the hem of her skirt. She noted the small split developing at the bottom of the side-seam. _I'll have to get this fixed…_ Alena hated it when things were asymmetrical, and a split up the side of her skirt would just not do. It was one of her many OCD's, like cleanliness (especially personal cleanliness) and her bookshelf. She smiled to herself, remembering the time that Sarah teased her because her bookshelf was organized a certain way. It was set from author in alphabetical order, and in some cases, if the author had written more than one book, those were set in alphabetical order, and if the author wrote a series, it was in numerical order. Alena liked it when things were in order.

"So, have you always lived in Peach Creek?" Edd looked at her.

Alena looked up, being pulled back to earth, "No, um… My parents adopted me from here." She replied.

"You were adopted?" Ed asked and received a nod. "So what happened to your real parents?"  
"Ed-!"

"No- I-It's fine. And I was too young to remember them at all. Mom says that they died just a little after I was born. To be honest, Alena probably isn't even my real name." she spoke. She never had any problem with the fact that she was adopted. Her legal guardians thought it wrong to hide it from her, especially when the difference in appearance was great. She didn't mind that her parents weren't biological; that didn't make them love her any less or vice versa. If she were still a minor, and her parents revealed themselves, she'd probably still live with the Kennedys. If anything, she'd probably confront them, and ask why they abandoned her. But… that wasn't the case with Alena. Her parents wouldn't reveal themselves, nor would she ever have the chance to confront them.

"How old were you?"

"Three or four months old. Mom and Dad were on the last day of their honeymoon when they found me."

"Have you ever been back here since the adoption?" Edd asked, slightly turning his head to see Alena.

She shook her head, "No. My parents said that there was no reason for me to ever go back. But they said that if I had any questions, that I could ask them."

"Isn't that kind of strict?" Ed asked, raising an eyebrow.

Alena shook her head again, "I don't think so. I've never really wanted to go until the dreams started."

"What dreams?"

"Ever since I was fifteen, I started having dreams about Silent Hill. Now, five years later," she motioned to herself and the car, "Here I am." She played with a blonde curl.

"Aaaand why did you wait? Usually some people would go the moment they were allowed to leave the house without parental permission." Edd tilted his head slightly.

"Well, I didn't feel the need to go until the dreams got darker." She played with her thumbs absent-mindedly.

"Darker how?" Ed asked.

"Well, I started having nightmares a few months ago. They were… odd to say the least. I dreamt of the town, and these frightening creatures, and it was like a hellish version of this place." She said, her voice shaking ever so lightly. "I think the worst part, is that it felt like the town was calling me."

* * *

Eddy saw the outline of a tall road sign. He could barely make out the words 'Jacks Inn' on the sign. _It's about damn time…_ He thought and hurried his pace to a fast walk. He stopped at the double doors, shocked.

Eddy now had a better view of the hotel, and it wasn't pretty. The metal framing of the glass doors was rusted, part of which was eaten away, and the glass itself was shattered. A few shards lay on the ground, crunching underneath his feet as he walked closer. _What the hell?_

Spinning on his heel, Eddy nearly broke into a run back to his car, but something stopped him.

_Step. Step. Stumble. Step. Step._

Eddy stopped and searched for the source of the noise. He could hear his heart beat rapidly against his ribcage, along with the footsteps.

The steps were getting closer. Eddy wasted no time pulling out his knife and flipping it open, who or whatever it was, it was scaring the hell out of him. The fact that he could barely see due to the fog only made matters much, much worse.

Eddy turned around, to see a stumbling figure approach him.

"Hey!" he called out.

The figure only made its way to him at a much quicker pace, confusing Eddy until he got a better look at it.

The creature had no arms whatsoever, like the skin was constricting its movement. The lack of arms, resulted in lack of balance –that explained the frequent staggering- and a long split was visible, trailing from its left shoulder down to its right hip. It had no face, but still managed to be able to find Eddy.

Eddy watched in fright as it ventured closer and closer to him. "G-Get away!"

The split in its body widened, and a burning yellow liquid squirted out and onto Eddy.

Eddy grunted at the pain, _Jesus, this shit's like acid!_

Eddy had enough and kicked the creature away.

"Ha!" he hollered as it fell on its back. "Let's see you get up now, motherfucker." He spat at the creature.

Eddy had spoken too soon, and jumped backwards when the creature slid itself across the ground. Chasing Eddy, it did this until it could finally move back to its feet, and stumbled towards him again.

"EDDY!" he heard Ed call from a distance. Edd and Alena stood behind him.

The creature turned around and began staggering towards them. "Alena, Edd, get in the car. Eddy, come here! I have an idea!"

_Monobrow with an idea? Should I be worried?_ Instead of waiting to decide whether or not to, he ran passed the creature and to his friend.

"Get in the car, and wait for me!"

"What?"

"Just do it!"

Before Eddy could argue, he was pulled into the car by Edd. "Alena, go into the trunk and pull out my small blue bag!" he said to her, "Eddy's burns may need medical attention!"

She hopped out and popped open the trunk, frantically searching for the bag. She smiled when she pulled it from the back of the trunk, along with her small carry-on bag.

"Here!" she said and handed it to Edd once she was in the car. She opened her bag and pulled out an unopened bottle of water and yanked her vest off. She poured some water onto the vest and handed it to Edd, "Use this to wipe it off." She said.

"But-"

"Trust me, that thing is old, I'd have needed to throw it out anyway."

As Edd treated Eddy's wounds, Alena saw Ed's figure run back to the car.

"Ed!" she waved for him out of the window.

His alarmed expression didn't change, even when he yanked the door open and jumped into the car. "Um, we may need to go."

"What happened?" Eddy asked.

"I tried to lose them but…" he looked out the window.

To their horror, three more of those creatures were headed straight for them.

Edd handed Alena the first aid products, "Here, you treat the wounds, I'll-" he stopped.

"What is it?" Ed leaned forward.

"The car, it won't start!" Edd panicked.

"Shit!" Eddy cursed out loud. "We'll have to leave the car!"

Alena quickly began packing up the medical supplies back into the blue bag, "Let's go!" she exited. The three men needn't be told twice.

Ed sighed, "Do you think I'll be able to get my picture when those things leave?"

"Wait!"

"Alena!" Edd called for her when she turned around back to the car.

She popped the hood and opened her bag, grabbing the hunting knife. She pulled open Ed's bag and found a small piece of paper, which had a picture of Sarah and Ed.

She looked up, unsheathed the knife and slashed across on of the creature's face. Its head turned to the side and quickly moved back, as if it were watching her. She whimpered in fear. Until a leg shot out beside her, kicking the creature away. She turned to see Ed standing there, "Come on!" he said and grabbed her hand. He pulled her towards Edd and Eddy, who were standing where Alena stopped and turned.

"In here!" Edd pointed to a tall building. They ran into the establishment, Eddy and Ed barricading the door as soon as they were all inside.

_Thump! Thump!_

Alena jumped each time the creatures banged themselves against the double doors until finally, silence.

She sighed in relief and turned to examine their surroundings, "Welcome to Blue Creek Apartments…" she read off a poster next to the door.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

**Whoo! That was action packed and probably terrible! I'll be honest, I'm not good at action scenes, but I'm pretty good at character development.**

**Well, that was much longer than what I usually write, but I just couldn't stop! I seriously had waaaaaaaaaaaaaay too much fun with the Lying Figures chasing them.**

**So, I've decided that I'll be using different locations from all of the games, like later on, I'll be using Central Square Shopping Center, and then I'll use Lakeview Hotel, and even Brookhaven Hospital (not in this order; it'll be everywhere and anywhere at once). So… yeah. Enjoy. I hope this chapter didn't confuse the hell out of you, and if something confuses you, feel free to let me know. I don't bite… usually. :3**

**WELL, this is PhilosophicalZombie, signing off!**


	3. Chapter 3: Blue Creek Apartments

**Chapter three is here :3**

**Woot, more creepy shit that you guys seem to like. But then again, wtf should I know? I've not gotten any reviews yet… *sad face***

* * *

Alena leaned against the wall, shaking with the sudden realization; she had _seen _those things before! Lurking about in her nightmares, chasing her until she woke up, trembling in sheer terror and sometimes even screaming.

Edd looked up at her, "Was that one of the monsters in your nightmares?" he panted, attempting to catch his breath.

She could only nod, before remembering something. "Ed…" she caught his attention and handed him the picture she had retrieved from his bag. "I heard you say something about a picture… I'm not sure if we'll get back to the car… at least while those _things_ are out there."

Ed nodded, "Thank you, Alena." He said and took the picture.

Edd was already tending to Eddy's wounds when Alena noticed a door down the hallway beside the stairs. The door had a window that seemed to go from Alena's waist, up, with a sheer white curtain covering it. While the other men were busy, she gripped her hunting knife and slowly walked down the hallway.

She gently moved the curtains away from the window and looked outside; it showed a completely empty courtyard. _Great! We can get out!_ She tried the door knob, but it was locked. She cursed under her breath, wondering where the key could be. _Usually, the manager has them…_

"Alena?" she heard Edd's voice from the front of the building. She turned her head and walked back to the group.

"Do you know where the manager's suite is?" she asked with a slightly tilted head.

He thought for a minute, "In a typical apartment complex, they're either closest to the entrance, or in a building; on the first floor. Why?"

She'd not heard his question and went to check the map, "It's likely to be here." She pulled her gaze from the map and made her way to the last room on the right; 101.

"Dammit…" It too, was locked. Alena through her head back and groaned in frustration; she was not fond of the idea of staying inside the creepy building until the twitching and disturbing creatures went away. She shuddered when she heard one beat itself against the door. _Jesus, you'd think they'd have given up by now!_

"Wait…" she heard Ed's voice behind her. He pointed to a note attached to the door.

Alena smiled and turned to face him, "Nice eye." She complimented, causing him to blush. She pulled the note down and read it out loud, "Greg; had to leave early, so your key is in the usual spot. Sincerely, Cindy from 208."

"That's just great. Now we're on a fucking scavenger hunt…" Eddy muttered as he stood. He sighed and then motioned towards the stairs, "Let's go." He said, unenthusiastically.

"Uh, Eddy, although it is still daylight, shouldn't we find another source of light in case it gets dark…er?" Edd suggested.

Even Eddy saw that he had a point. He nodded, "Okay, so does anyone have a flashlight on them?" he asked, slight sarcastically. The likely hood of any of them having such wasn't too high.

Alena hopped over the desk counter, "Surely there's one here." She shrugged and scanned the counter. Nothing. She then checked the drawers, but had no such luck. All she found were batteries, stray papers and pens, and empty water bottles. _Great, we've got batteries…_ Those certainly would come in handy when she found the flashlight. "Ah ha!" she smiled and picked up a black flashlight from the ground.

She stood upright, "Ready?"

Edd nodded nervously and clipped the first aid kit to his belt. Ed stood and grabbed a long metal object from the ground. It was a rusted crowbar. He wondered how it even got inside. Frankly, he didn't care all that much. He had something to protect himself and his friends with.

Eddy took the flashlight from Alena and led the group up the stairs. The light had already dimmed greatly by the time they reached the second floor. They had then decided to split into two groups: Ed and Alena; Edd and Eddy.

Edd handed Ed a roll of gauze, medical tape, and a small tube of antibiotic ointment. "Just in case." He said.

Ed and Alena took the left hallway; silent as they walked. "Do you think the apartment is here?" Alena looked up to the much taller man.

"It's a possibility…" his voice trailed off.

Alena sighed; _This is gonna be a long night…_

* * *

Eddy groaned, of course they would give the flashlight to Ed and Alena, and end up having the darker hallway. It was bad enough that they kept hearing strange noises from the floor above them, but several pipes were broken, causing water to leak. Eddy could feel the liquid (he didn't care to know what the liquid really was) being sucked up by the fabric of his jeans. Thank God he wore boots; otherwise his socks would be just as soaked. Edd didn't have such luck. He had chosen to wear tennis shoes since he thought they'd be actually on a search party.

As they approached the end of the hallway, the volume of the thumping raised.

"Okay, please tell me I'm not the only one hearing that." Eddy stopped walking.

Edd stopped and shook his head, "I hear it too..."

"What the hell is it?"

"I don't know, but- Hey… There's that woman's apartment." Edd pointed to the door further down the left side of the hallway.

Eddy looked up, "Hey, it is!" he attempted to open it, but it wouldn't budge. Oh, he was not having that. Instead, he quickly smacked his hand against it and kicked with a steel toed boot.

"EDDY! That's breaking and entering!" Edd panicked.

Eddy turned to look at his friend with a risen eyebrow, "Really?"

Edd blushed, "I didn't think about that…"

Eddy turned back to see almost complete darkness. The only source of light was coming from a TV screen that showed nothing but static. _At least we can see… Barely…_

They entered the room, slowly and silently, wondering what could be inside.

"I think the thumping is coming from the apartment just above this one." Edd spoke quietly and looked towards the ceiling.

Eddy nodded, "Now; let's find that key."

They searched the apartment for anything that resembled a key. Neither Edd nor Eddy found one. Edd suddenly looked up, "Eddy, we never checked that room."

"There's a reason…" Eddy muttered, clearly not wanting to state the reason.

Edd couldn't blame him. The hallway was nothing but darkness. The light from the TV didn't reach that far, and there was no way that Eddy would go without being able to see.

"Maybe there's a flashlight here?" Edd suggested.

"I remember seeing one, but I'm not sure that it takes the batteries Alena found." Eddy sighed.

As he walked off, Edd looked back to the door. Something about it put him on edge. He didn't know if it was the crimson stains, or the fact that it looked old and deteriorated, but something made him nervous.

"Hey Edd,"

The second Edd heard his friend; he nearly jumped a mile in the air, emitting a slight squeak.

Eddy rolled his eyes, "Good news; the batteries work." He held up the flashlight and turned it on. "Ready to go find that key?"

Edd nodded with bravery, or… attempted to. Eddy rolled his eyes and led the way to the door.

* * *

Alena leaned against the wall of the hallway. Ed was trying to open a door, but it wouldn't budge. "I guess it makes sense that most of these apartments are locked…"

"It does?" Ed looked at her with a quizzical expression.

"Well, would you leave your apartment unlocked?"

"I suppose that does make sense…" Ed tilted his head slightly.

"So do you think they found the key by now?" Alena asked.

"Probably… Double D is very smart, I think he could find it easily."

Alena couldn't help but smile, "How come you call him Double D?"

"His name has two D's instead of one, like me and Eddy." He replied.

Alena jumped at the sudden banging from behind the door. She looked at her companion, "Can we please go now?" she asked in a light, frightened voice.

Ed nodded and took her hand, "Let's go…" he whispered. Quickly and quietly, they went back towards the entrance and went down the path that Edd and Eddy took.

As they walked, they were silent, in hopes that they wouldn't bring any unneeded attention.

By the time they had reached 208, they knew something was wrong. It was completely silent. Ed was worried. Usually, Eddy was being a loud mouth, and they would have heard Edd's complaining about the sanitary conditions.

"Hey…" he heard Alena's voice.

She picked a shiny object up from a plant pot, "This is the key."

Ed was about to speak when they heard a struggle come from the apartment.

"_Jesus!"_

"_Eddy! LOOK OUT!"_

It wasn't three seconds later that the two rushed inside the apartment to locate the struggle. When they entered the room, which they discovered to be a storage closet of some sort, they saw quite an eerie sight.

It was a mannequin… sort of. It gracefully moved on its feet, but had no full torso. Instead, it was the bottom half of yet another mannequin, but with the feet sawed off.

Eddy dodged a swing and slashed with his knife. It did no good. The mannequin swung its upper leg around and connected with Eddy's head. He fell to the side, but stumbled back to his feet.

Ed pushed Alena back and swung the crowbar at the mannequin. It connected to its midsection, causing it to fall back. As if he'd never touched it, it jumped back up and swung its legs at them again.

Alena looked around, frantic to find something that could help. She placed her hands on the floor, and felt a familiar object. A handgun.

She checked it; it had only been shot once since it was reloaded. She stood, wondering if any of the men knew how to shoot. She vaguely knew, since her father went to the shooting ranges every Saturday afternoon. On those days, if her friends weren't home, she'd go with him and learn a thing or two.

_I don't even know if I remember _how_ to do this…_

She turned the safety off and aimed at its midsection.

_POP!_

The men looked at her with a surprised expression, and then to the mannequin, which was doubled over. It stood upright and swung again, causing Alena to fire.

_POP!_

The mannequin fell to the ground, lifeless.

Edd looked at Alena, "Thank you."

She nodded, "Its fine. By the way, we found the key." She pulled it out of the vest pocket and showed it to them.

Eddy frowned, "Where in the hell did you find it?"

"In the flower pot."

Edd looked at them, disbelief shown on his face. "The… flower… pot…?" Beside him, Eddy face palmed, feeling utterly stupid. They didn't even have to go inside. All they had to do was look a little more carefully.

"We got an extra flashlight out of it…" Edd tried to convince himself that it wasn't as bad as he thought.

"And a gun." Alena voiced in, hoping to make it sound a little better than it actually did.

Eddy nodded, "All this for a fucking key? You know what- no… Let's just go…" he waved his arm to express exhaustion, disbelief, and frustration.

They left the apartment in a hurry, not wanting to deal with any more of those things. But they stopped when they heard the sound that had stopped for only a moment. The thumping from above.

"What is that?" Alena asked.

"We don't know. Come to think of it… it's probably coming from directly above 208. If I am correct, the placement of the map shows that it would be apartment 308." Edd responded.

"It could be someone who needs our help…" Alena suggested.

Ed pointed to the hallway they had searched, "What if whatever it is, is what was in that room? Or what we just killed… well… I _think_ we killed it…"

Eddy sighed, "Monobrow has a point."

Edd looked at Alena, "I think we should still check. We can probably grab some extra bullets for Alena, and the batteries we have won't supply these flashlights forever."

Eddy groaned, "Fine, dammit."

Ed rested the crowbar on his shoulder, "Should we split up again?"

Edd shook his head furiously, "No. I think it would be better if we stayed together."

Eddy looked at him, "But we'd be covering less ground in a certain period of time if we stick together."

Alena rolled her eyes, "Before this turns into an argument, one: there's strength in numbers. Two: We'll only be checking that one apartment. There isn't a need to really check the whole floor." She shrugged.

The second tallest boy nodded, "She has a point. Are we ready?" he asked.

Eddy sighed, "Hmm, creepy monsters, smelly pipes, broken infrastructure, and small chance of survival… What are we waiting for?"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

**Woot. Chapter three is up and running. I'm sorry it took a little longer to post this than usual, but I've been suffering the weight of school and writer's block. I'll be honest, I had a lot of fun writing this (especially the parts when Edd is a smartypants) and I hope to have chapter four up soon. Please review, PLEASE. I've only received one review, and I desperately love them 3**

**Well, this is PhilosophicalZombie, signing off.**


	4. Chapter 4: Pyramid Head and the Church

**Murrr… Time for chapter four. So lemme know if there are any specific ideas you would like to see in play, because I have a pretty good one for this chapter that ties in with the next one. It may be quite a shocker to you (but then again, I may have unintentionally revealed the main point to this sucker in the earlier chapters). If I have, please act surprised. SO, here it is:**

* * *

Eddy slowly led the group up the stairs, feeling his insides twist in anxiety. _Thump. Thump. Thump._ Was that the mysterious noise they were trying to discover or his heart? Eddy couldn't really tell anymore.

Beside him, Edd was close to shaking out of his shoes. He nearly screamed when Ed placed a hand on his shoulder, "Double D, are you okay?"

Edd gave a nervous smile, "Yes, Ed. I'm fine."

Ed nodded and continued on. Edd sighed, wondering if Ed would ever be the same again. Ever since Sarah disappeared, that child-like innocence went as well.

Alena stopped in her tracks, "Guys, wait…" she said quietly and made an expression as if she was straining to hear something. "It's gone."

Eddy listened carefully, although they had strayed a short distance from the source of the noises while on the stairs, they should have at least heard a slight thump. Now that they were on the third floor, they should hear it loud and clear. But no, they heard nothing. Only the sound of dripping water from the pipes, their breath, and the sloshing of water beneath their feet was with them.

"What the hell?" he asked.

"Guys…" Edd looked behind him, "I think something's wrong."

"Damn right something is wrong. Something really weird is going on." Eddy retorted.

Alena sighed and looked forward. The door leading to 308 was the same as every other door on the floor, but something made her stomach twist. It appeared solemn but menacing at the same time, creating an aura of confusion and anxiety. Dried blood, like the rest of the building itself, surrounded the baseboards and was splattered against the wood of the door.

Alena felt herself become dizzy. An alarm sounded, causing all young adults to cover their ears. She quickly suffered from a splitting headache, and collapsed into Ed's arms.

It looked as if everything fell away, like they were looking through a red camera lens. Everything became more menacing –if it were possible- than it was before, making Edd tremor in terror. Eddy lifted the flashlight to see everything look even more deteriorated than before, rust and blood covered the walls and cheap tile. "What the hell…?"

* * *

Alena awoke in Ed's arms, wondering what happened. She clutched to Ed's jacket when she saw her surroundings, "No…" she mumbled.

"What?" Edd looked at her, concern in his eyes.

"I've seen this place. I've seen it before." She turned her head and examined more thoroughly. She recognized this place too well. "Ed, put me down…" she said quietly. He did so, and watched as she took the flashlight and studied the surroundings. "This is called the Otherworld, to some."

"How do you know?" Eddy asked with his arms crossed.

Alena sighed, "I know how crazy it sounds but-"

They heard a thud yet again, but this time, it didn't come from 308. Alena snapped her head to the left, down the darkened hallway. Whatever it was, it was coming closer. She felt the hair stand up on her arms as she heard the scraping of metal against tile. Something in her made her hold the flashlight to the source of the sound, but she quickly regretted it. She was shocked, fear running through her veins, unable to move until Ed literally picked her up.

"What the fuck is that?" Eddy shouted.

"We'll find out later, let's just go!" Edd panicked and nearly jumped down the staircase.

Alena was still in shock, because she had seen him before. She had seen the knife he was dragging, the Pyramid type helmet he wore, and the blood of his victims covering his butcher's apron. She had felt the fear turn her blood cold in the middle of the night. In the middle of those nights when she would wake up screaming and break down into sobs.

Behind them, Pyramid Head followed, and too close for their comfort. Alena finally found the ability to move on her own, but Ed didn't notice. He kept her in his arms until they reached the staircase leading back to the first level.

Pyramid Head was still hot on their trail, but slightly held back by his giant knife. Alena nearly leapt down the staircase and pulled the key out of her vest pocket, "I think the manager key, is like a master key." She told Edd who came close behind her.

"Try it." He encouraged.

Alena ran to the end of the hallway and tried it, but no dice. She cursed and ran back to the manager's suite, narrowly missing a view of Pyramid Head as he dragged his knife down the stairs. She jammed the key into the doorknob and smiled triumphantly as it unlocked. But there would be no time for her to get the other keys.

"Oh fuck going that way!" Eddy shouted and pushed his friends into the now opened manager's suite.

"Eddy! Where will we go?" Edd panicked as Pyramid Head smacked against the door.

Eddy groaned, "Oh god, we are so undeniably _fucked_ if he gets in."

"Windows!" Alena jumped to the first one on her right, "Shit! It's boarded. Ed, let me see the crowbar." She held her hand out.

Instead, the larger man used it himself, easily removing the planks of wood covering their only way of escape.

Edd whimpered when he heard the breaking of wood. Pyramid Head was almost in. "Guys, we need to hurry!"

Alena cried out in joy when the window easily flew open. She was the first to go out, followed by Eddy. "Come on!" she called for the other two men.

Edd scrambled to the window when Pyramid Head was finally inside. Ed quickly helped his friend out the window and looked as the giant man lifted his knife. _Fuck that!_ Ed jumped out of the window after his friend, narrowly missing death by inches.

Alena soon led them through the alleys of the relative area, weaving their way around buildings until they were soon able to stop for a breath. By now, Alena could see the sky, but wish she hadn't. It was red. "How the hell is this even possible?" she sighed and almost collapsed; her legs tired from running and her lungs burning.

"If Double D doesn't know, we are screwed." Eddy stretched his arms also tired from the extensive amount of running.

Edd shook his head, "I _don't_ know, Eddy. As much as I hate to admit it, logic may not prove useful in this town. The car wouldn't start, even though your car is always in perfect condition. Those bodies without arms… The mannequins… That… thing that was just chasing us… What good will logic and reasoning do if even the basic of sciences cannot explain what those things are?" he spoke mostly to himself, and realized that he was thinking aloud.

"Don't forget the red sky." Alena pointed upward, towards the skies above.

"Oh no…" Ed said quietly when he looked to his right. A gang of lying bodies was headed their way.

"Oh, can't we get a fucking break?" Alena muttered under her breath and stood.

"Follow me; I think I know where we can hide!" Edd piped up. In his hand, he had the map of Silent Hill. He had quickly found out that the church wasn't even a full mile away from their location and was confident that he could lead his friends to safety.

They began running, Edd being just a little ahead of them, still being chased by the lying bodies. "Where are we going?" Eddy asked.

"Church of the Holy Way; it has big heavy doors and will provide good protection for now." Edd nearly lost his footing and connected with the pavement.

Ed and Eddy both lifted him up, "Double D! Point to where we need to go!"

"Guys! I see it!" Alena stopped several yards away from the marble stairs when she heard a far too familiar sound. The very sound that made her insides twist, as metal scraped against the ground. She cursed, "We need to hurry!"

Ed and Eddy carried Edd up the stairs. Ed let Eddy take care of his other friend, and went to help Alena open the doors.

"Are they jammed?" Ed asked.

"No, they're locked…" Alena felt herself near panic, when the door opened just a crack. "Please! We need to get inside, one of our friends is injured." She begged.

"Are you of the Order?" the man had a frightening appearance. He had dirt on his face and looked as if he'd not seen sun for quite a while.

"Order- what? Please, let us in. That… thing is getting closer!" Eddy shouted.

"Jeremiah, you idiot…" they heard a voice behind him. The door opened a little more, "Come, my children." A taller woman said, showing concern for Edd, who was bleeding profusely from his nose.

They hurried inside, thankful for their kindness.

* * *

Alena sighed, sitting next to Ed. Edd had broken his nose, but thankfully his medical experience came in handy. He managed to stop the bleeding and was able to disinfect the scrape wounds on the side of his face.

"Is he okay?" he asked her.

She looked up to him and nodded, "He's fine," she said quietly. She looked at his jacket and saw a rip, blood staining the seams. "Ed, did you get hurt?"

He looked at his jacket and shook his head, "I'm fine…" he mumbled.

Alena looked at him with concern in her eyes, "You're bleeding." She said quietly to him and tugged at his jacket.

He sighed and took the jacket off, seeing that Alena was more stubborn than she seemed. She rolled the sleeve up and began taking care of the wound. She unzipped the medical pouch on her side and wiped away the blood. He was amazed at how gentle she was, ever so carefully applying disinfectant and wrapping it.

She threw away wrappers and placed everything neatly back in her pouch. She then looked up to him, "Is that better?"

As if he were in a daze, he shook his head slightly to snap out of it. "Yeah. Much better… Thank you, Alena."

She smiled, "No problem, Ed."

They were silent after that. Eddy was arguing with Edd about proper disposal of something, Alena didn't listen to really know. She was too busy, admiring the architecture of the church. It was large, almost Victorian Goth Era.

They found out where everyone was. Apparently, after a horrible accident, they took refuge in the church. The woman who let them in, Christabella Gillespie was a priestess of the Order. Alena wasn't biased, but she had taken psychology courses and religious studies as something to entertain herself with, and she knew a cult when she saw one. But, she couldn't judge. It may have been because they saved their lives, but she felt utterly safe here.

"Excuse me…" They heard a voice behind them say quietly. Alena turned to see an older woman, a little younger than her adoptive mother, but resembling so much to herself. Alena was almost shocked, the eyes, the hair, the very bone structure was so similar that she wondered if she were staring at a mirror that showed the future.

"Yes, ma'am?" Alena spoke just as quietly.

"My dearest… Dearest Emily…" she sounded as if she were about to weep. "All these years… You used to look like your father, but now you look so much like me."

Alena was frozen in shock, feeling her breathing to become slightly heavier. _This isn't possible…_

_Mother?_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

**Okay, so I stopped at a cliff hanger. I'm sure some of you were expecting that, but what the hell, I live to entertain you guys, not confuse you. Well, it took me long enough to get this going, even though I should be working on two essays and a script at the moment. Seriously, I have a research paper that was due… -30 hours ago. SO, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know if anything is confusing, because I changed so much shit around that my head hurts.**

**This is PhilosophicalZombie, signing off!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Old Ways

**Well, here is chapter five. I certainly hope that you all enjoy this chapter. I'm actually thinking of a certain idea, but seriously, if you have any suggestions, leave them in the reviews. I honestly tend to get a little lost every now and then. The entire time I wrote this, I listened to The Darkness; look it up on YouTube, it has a thumbnail picture of someone from Elfen Lied. I was told that I should watch it. Should I? Another song I listened to quite a bit was Children of Darkness, Nightcored. It has the same thumbnail as The Darkness, but it looks a little inverted (color wise).**

* * *

Edd looked up from his own small bag of medical supplies after reorganizing it for the third time, "Alena, I thought you said that your real parents died when you were only a few months old."

"That's what I was told." Alena whispered. She had been told that on the day she asked if she were her parents' real daughter.

"_Sweetheart, we adopted you from Silent Hill."_

"_So my real Mommy and Daddy are from Silent Hill?"_

"_No, kiddo. Your real Mommy and Daddy died."_

The woman claiming to be her real mother held her hand out to gently touch Alena's cheek, "I am Rowena. You may call me that if you like, Emily."

"I-I'm sorry, Rowena. But would you mind calling me Alena? I've been called that almost my entire life." She responded quietly.

Rowena smiled, "Of course, dear."

"Rowena," Called a stern voice that they recognized as Christabella's. Alena turned to see the firm look on her face, almost disapproving.

"Yes, madam?" Rowena almost said in a voice of submission. Slight panic and fright could be seen on the older woman's face as she was addressed by the Priestess.

"Don't scare off our guests, now." Christabella's stern expression faded into a small smile. Her smile faltered once she saw Alena and Rowena standing next to each other. "Oh my, you two certainly share quite a resemblance."

Before Alena could say anything, Rowena spoke. "Quite a coincidence, is it not?" Alena was shocked that she was lying. Why could Christabella not know of their biological linkage?

Christabella pulled a smile, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that Alena is in fact, your daughter."

Rowena quickly shook her head, "Oh no. Emily died when she was only a few months old, do you remember?"

Christabella nodded, "Of course. I had almost forgotten. It was quite a loss, was it not, dear Rowena?" she acted as if she had totally forgotten the event, entirely.

Alena wanted to say something, but she couldn't get a word in edgewise. She was confused by Christabella's mockery of such an event. _Regardless if it happened or not, that isn't something you speak lightly about…_

"Tragic." Rowena's voice was covered in worry and despair. Either she was doing a good job of faking it, or she was genuinely concerned for the secrecy of their relationship.

Christabella nodded once more, "Well, I must attend to other matters. You need your rest anyway. Rowena, you are needed." She said.

The other woman nodded, "I'll be with you in a moment-"

"Now." Her voice rang off the walls, almost making Alena jump.

Rowena knew that it was a lost battle, and nodded a quick 'farewell' to her daughter and the other men.

"I would prefer that you all stay here, my companions are a little... nervous." Christabella had a sharp look on her face that alena could not describe.

The two women walked out of the West Wing, leaving Alena standing there in confusion.

* * *

"What was that about?" Eddy asked with his arms crossed.

"I have no idea…" Alena finally said and frowned. "But one thing is for sure, I think we need to be careful around that woman. Something about her worries me."

"Rowena?" Ed spoke with a risen eyebrow.

She shook her head, "It's not Rowena who worries me, but Christabella. Why would Rowena be afraid to disclose our relationship?" She unzipped the black vest, revealing her dark blue polo shirt.

"And why did she say that you died, but when in fact, you had only disappeared?" Edd piped in.

Alena sighed, finally understanding, "She wants her to think that I'm dead for some reason."

"But why?" Ed stood.

"Hopefully we'll find out soon. But for now, I suggest that we stay quiet." Edd shrugged and rubbed his forehead.

Alena nodded and sat down against the wall, "Maybe if we looked around, we could find a little more about these people." She shrugged. "But where to look first…" she bit her lip and became lost in thought.

Edd popped his fingers and looked at a framed picture on a wall. "Well, this is a map of the church, and we're in the West Wing, right?" he asked his fellow friends. After receiving a nod, he continued. "Well, majority of people who feel threatened during a crisis, usually go to a religious official or a sacred place because it brings them peace. Or, sometimes they feel that the religious leader has divine advice."

"Okay, so what does that have to do with this current situation?" Eddy asked.

"Well, I was analyzing the behavior of the other people in this church, and I've noticed that they all have an affiliation with this particular area. It is safe to say that they are all followers of the religion that is worshipped in this building. So if we find a bible or some other form of sacred text, we will ultimately learn who exactly these people are, to an extent." Edd explained.

Alena nodded and almost laughed, "I can't believe I didn't think of this before. Good thinking, Double D." she smiled.

Ed nodded as well and pulled her to her feet, "So where do we look first?" he asked and looked to his friend.

Edd sighed, "I don't know if I can memorize this map, but I believe that if we can manage to sneak into the East Wing, we'll find the library-" he was interrupted when Eddy grabbed the picture frame from the wall, unhinged the back, and pulled the map out. "Edward Corbin! What are you doing?" he panicked.

Eddy looked at him with a risen eyebrow, "I highly doubt they'll miss a map of the place they already have memorized."

Edd sighed, knowing that he was being somewhat ridiculous. "Eddy, where does it show a bathroom?" he asked.

Eddy looked at the map, "East Wing, why? Do you have an idea?"

"A pretty good one, at that," he said and pulled out his cellphone. "Although I do not have any service, I can do this..." he took a picture of the map with his phone. "Now I can know the entire East Wing." he smiled.

"So what's your plan?" Alena asked.

"I'm going to tell them that I need to use their restroom, and when they can't see, I'll simply sneak into the library." Edd shrugged.

Ed nodded, "I think it will work."

"And what if they just won't let you go?" Eddy raised an eyebrow.

Edd was actually stumped by that question. He made a humming noise and rubbed the stubble of his chin, "Perhaps if I am convincing enough, they'll let me go. It's not like they can just keep us here. We're not their prisoners."

Alena nodded, "Okay then. Do we have a plan B?"

"We'll come up with one if this doesn't work." Edd gently pushed his phone into his pocket.

* * *

Edd carefully opened the door and met eyes with the Priestess who stood there, "Um, where is your lavatory?" he asked with a half-smile.

Christabella nodded to her left, "The East Wing. You'll find it." her expression softened ever so slightly.

Edd said a quick 'thank you' and hurried down the hallway, trying to act as if it were an emergency. When he closed the heavy oak door to the East Wing, he sighed in relief. That woman frightened him almost as much as the monsters he encountered outside. He turned to the East Wing in front of him, seeing an old 'Restroom' sign above a dingy wooden door. Edd shivered, not wanting to see how unsanitary it was. Instead, he looked at the large bookshelves in awe. There were so many! He desperately wanted bookshelves like the ones before him in his apartment to hold his many books. But first he'd have to alphabetize them by their genre, then by author, then by novels (and maybe numerically if they were in a series). the very thought excited-

_Wait- I can't get distracted._

He slowly walked to the mountain of books and began searching for anything that sounded like it would be a bible of some sort. Then, he could figure out who these people were.

He searched and searched for any possibility rapidly. If he were gone too long, it would draw attention and he certainly didn't need that. But not once did he find anything that resembled a book of faith.

He was close to cursing until he saw a journal-like book, leather bound with small silver outlining. He grabbed it quickly, glancing at the circles on it. It was like the Zora symbol on Ed's Legend of Zelda game box, but without the lines around the circles, and around the three circles was yet another one.

He stopped when he heard voices from the hallway. He didn't move a muscle until he realized that whoever was on the other side of the door, had no intention of opening it.

_"Christabella, dear Priestess, I promise you that Alena is not Emily."_

That was Rowena.

_"And you expect me to believe that? You cannot trick me, Rowena. I remember how desperate you were to keep Emily from me. You know her fate."_

Edd didn't have to guess to know that it was Christabella.

_"I swear-"_

Rowena's protests were interrupted with a slapping noise, making Edd wince.

_"And I swear, Rowena Gillespie, that Emily is the Chosen One. There is nothing that you can do that will stop me from opening paradise."_

Edd was stunned, wondering if he heard heard things correctly, but realized that he had used precious time as it was.

He took out the smallest roll of gauze to make room for the book in his side pouch and stood. As fast as lightning, he acted as if he were walking back from the bathroom. It was a good thing that he did this, because no longer than a second later, Christabella opened the door to the East Wing. Rowena was nowhere in sight.

"You were taking quite a while, Mr...?"

"Ah, Eddward. But my friend's call me Double D, because I have two D's in my name, rather than one. And I forgot where I kept my hand sanitizer, so that did take a minute." he said with a weak smile.

The stern look on her face didn't go away.

For a split second, Edd thought that his composure would break at any second until she finally acknowledged that he had answered her.

"This is quite a large church, we wouldn't want you to get lost. I suggest that you hurry back to your friends." She plastured on a smile, but Edd knew that it wasn't genuine.

Edd rushed past her and out of the East Wing as if she intended on chasing him.

* * *

Alena was sitting on a dingy looking couch when Edd finally came back. She sat up and looked at him, not speaking until the door was completely closed. "Did you get it?"

He shrugged, "I'm not sure if this is it..." he pulled it out of his pouch, "But here." he handed it to Alena, who eagerly opened it.

The pages were slightly yellowed and were frayed on the edges, they were aged. Edd's guess was that it had to be almost half a century old, maybe even older. The writings were also old, hand written in faded black ink, elegant and neat.

"To those who wish to seek the Old Ways..." Alena read off the first page.

"'The Old Ways?'" Eddy attempted to look over her shoulder.

"Who is 'Ex...' wait, 'Zuchi-"

"Xuchilbara." Edd corrected Ed, knowing that he was having trouble saying it. "It says here, that Xuchilbara and Lobsel Vith were created by God." he said, also reading over her shoulder.

"_'In the beginning, people had nothing. Their bodies ached and their hearts held nothing but hatred. They fought endlessly, but death never came. They despaired, stuck in the eternal quagmire._

_A man offered a serpant to the sun, and prayed for salvation. A woman offered a reed to the sun, and asked for joy. Feeling pity for the sadness that overrun the earth, God was born from those two people._

_God made time and divided it into day and night. God outlined the road to salvation and gave people joy, and God took endless time away from the people. God created beings to lead people in obedience to her. The red God, Xuchilbara; the yellow God, Lobsel Vith. Many Gods and Angels._

_Finally, God set out to create paradise, where people would be happy just by being there. But there, God's strength ran out and she collapsed. All the world's people grieved at this unfortunate event, yet God breathed her last. She returned to the dust, promising to come again._

_So God hasn't been lost. We must offer our prayers and not forget our faith. We wait in hope for the day when the path to paradise will be opened._'" Alena read from the next page.

"God is a woman?" Eddy asked with a risen eyebrow.

"Damn straight." Alena mumbled, "Although it sounds odd, I find this somewhat interesting."

Edd nodded, "I can see that. I find it interesting the way man is said to need God in this passage."

Alena sat down and read the Bible, Edd sitting next to her; reading as well.

Ed and Eddy studied the West Wing, wondering that if needed, they could escape. When Edd saw that his two friends were away, he spoke to Alena in a low voice.

"I have to tell you something."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

**Woot, that was an interesting chapter, wasn't it? Oh, and the passage that Alena read from the Bible like book, is called Sun from the Silent Hill 3 soundtrack. I really like it, and I do find it insanely interesting. I love how the creators actually went in depth with it and how they said that man was miserable without God, and how they craved guidance and all that jazz.**

**I also love the music that plays in the background as Mary Elizabeth McGlynn tells the story :3**

**Well, read and review! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and believe me, there is more to come! I haven't even gotten to the nurses yet :DD**

**This is PhilosophicalZombie, signing off!**


	6. Chapter 6: Brookhaven and Toluca Lake

**Aaaaaaaaaand here's chapter six. I'm very grateful that you guys are reading this (even though I've only received reviews from one person), anyway, I shouldn't bitch. I'm grateful that my writings are being seen by the world. So I hope that you guys are happy with that previous shocker.**

* * *

Alena sat there in shock, "She said _what_?"

Edd nodded, "Yes, I think something is really wrong. That Christabella is trouble and I think we should get out of this church, now." he crossed his arms.

Eddy shook his head, "That's impossible, how in the hell can we? There are at least a hundred cultists out there."

"And what do they mean by 'Chosen One'?" Ed stood protectively near Alena.

"I don't want to stay long enough to know." She rubbed her forehead.

By then, Silent Hill had returned to it's fogged world. Alena never thought that she'd feel this way, but she was glad that it returned to some twisted form of normality. At least Pyramid Head wasn't strolling around with the large knife he nearly killed them with, that was for sure.

Eddy walked around the West Wing, silent with thought. He wasn't the smartest man on the planet, but he knew what would happen if they stayed long enough. He searched the walls of the church, wondering if breaking the stain-glass windows was a good idea. He wasn't a very religious person, but he wasn't really sure that breaking a window would be the most quiet way to escape. He sighed, perhaps if he found a fire exit... He looked to the right, seeing a large door with the word 'EXIT' above it.

"Edd, doesn't a fire exit usually have an alarm if you open it?" he asked.

"Well, by the looks of the church, I'd say no. It seems that this building was built almost fifty years ago and they didn't have alarm systems. I don't think that it was updated..." Edd's voice trailed off, understanding where Eddy was going with this. "Do you think it's blocked off?"

"Why would it be blocked off?" Ed asked.

"They're afraid of the monsters outside. The likelihood of getting out may be a little slim, but it's worth a shot." Edd suggested.

Alena stood and gently opened the door, to her surprise, nothing on the other side prevented it from swinging open, freely. She silently motioned for them to follow, but by the time the last Ed was out, the large door leading to the hallway within the church swung open, revealing Christabella and a few of her followers. Cowering beside her, Rowena was there and she frantically screamed, "Emily, get out of here!"

That was all Alena needed to hear.

She slammed the emergency exit door in hopes to slow them down, "Ed! Find something!"

Ed quickly scowered the alleyway, looking for something to keep the door from opening.

"Ed, the chair!" Edd called from where Alena was standing, trying to hold the door, closed.

Ed looked in front of him and saw an old wooden chair. Without wasting any time, he grabbed it and brought it back to them, "What do we do with it?"

Edd told him to take his place and motioned for Eddy to come there. "Eddy, I need you to kick the chair as hard as you can." he said after placing the top pf the chair directly under the doorknob.

Eddy brought his boot to the edge of the seat and kicked as hard as he could, "Alena, Ed, let go." Edd looked to them.

Alena and Ed moved away from the door, seeing that the chair was holding them off.

"Okay, so where do we go now?" Ed asked, panting after holding off that many people.

"Brookhaven Hospital." Edd said instantly.

"Why?" Alena asked.

"A friend of mine was working there when she disappeared." he answered.

Eddy sighed, knowing that his friend was thinking of Mellie Watson, the girl he had been in love with since they started med school.

He wondered if maybe he had valued his education a little more, he could be of use. He felt a little confused with this idea, being concerned for his future. It wasn't until he entered this town that he thought of what life would be like the next day. Perhaps if he had thought a little more clearly during high school, rather than chasing his silly dream that his brother would let him work with him, he could be like Edd. He sort of envied his friend because he was so intelligent and had opportunities.

_Guess I could always join the Marines..._

Alena rubbed her arms, wishing she had remembered to grab her vest, even thought it wouldn't have done much. The fog would, much unlike the Otherworld, was pretty cold. Whether it was because of the fog, or because they had spent most of their time in the Otherworld running, it was _cold._

Ed shrugged off his jacket and handed it to her, "Here." he said. Alena was about to protest when he shook his head, "No. You need it more than I do."

She nodded and slid her slender arms into the sleeves. The jacket was quite large compared to her small frame, but it was warm.

"So, what direction are we taking?" Eddy asked his friend, who was studying a map intensely.

Edd took a deep breath breath before speaking, "We need to take a right on Munson St."

And so they went on their path, avoiding the lying bodies by quietly walking.

Alena sighed and stopped. They had been walking for almost twenty minutes now, and the asphalt changed to grass. "Guys, we're lost."  
Edd sighed as well, "I know."

"How in the hell did you get us lost?" Eddy demanded.

"It's a little difficult to _not_ get lost when we can't see more then four feet in front of us." Edd retorted, unable to see where they are.

Alena looked ahead of her, having an odd feeling as she walked a little further. Ed noticed this and followed her, afraid that she would get lost. She gulped and extended her arm out at the outline of a large sign until she could clearly see it.

"Rosewater Park." she said to the two bickering men, who looked up from the map, attempting to make out her figure within the fog.

"Rosewater- Double D! How did we end up all the way up here?" Eddy complained, wondering what black magic fuckery lead them to their location.

As they continued to bicker, Alena sighed. She'd much rather endure the park alone than hear another argument between the two. "I think I should check this area out..." she said quietly to herself.

"I'll go with you." Ed suggested.

She looked up and smiled, "No, you should go with Double D and Eddy to the hospital."

He bit his lip, and then nodded, still unsure if he should let her go alone. "But how will you find your way back after checking?"

Edd, who had been listening to their conversation rather than the ranting of Eddy, grabbed the map from him and pulled out his phone. He began taking pictures of the map and then handed it to Alena, "Here."

She nodded, "Thank you."

"Let's get to the hospital. Good luck." Eddy waved and dragged his friends off. Ed gave her a glance of slight worry before nodding a quick 'goodbye' and walked with his friends.

Alena felt a chill run down her spine, even though she had confidence in herself to not get killed. After a moment of thinking and self-encouraging, she turned on her heel and walked into the endless blanket of fog before her, and into the unknown.

* * *

The three friends stood before the heavy doors of Brookhaven Hospital, debating whether or not it was condemned. It sure appeared that way, but when Eddy kicked the door open, it didn't disintegrate into a pile of dust, like he expected it to. Instead, it violently swung open to reveal a long dark and dingy tiled hallway that resembled the haunted hospital from another one of Ed's video games, the Haunted Bloody Scalpel. Edd, however, recognized it as the same hospital he visited Mellie in when she broke her leg in high school, but old and deteriorated.

Eddy surely didn't want to see this place when the Otherworld rolled in.

Edd slowly entered the building first, almost calling out her name before Eddy stopped him, "Hold on, Sockhead. something doesn't feel right about this place."

"What do you mean, Eddy?" he asked.

"Look at this place, I mean, the blood... the handprints..." Eddy waved his arm around to finish his statement.

Edd hadn't noticed the amount of it before, he had been so worried about Mellie that he almost raided a bloodied condemned building. "It's worth it." he said quietly.

Eddy sighed and turned around, "Hey, Monobrow-" he stopped himself when he saw that Ed was no longer standing there. "Ed?" he called.

Edd turned around as well, "Ed?" he called as well, feeling his stomach drop. "Ed?" his voice rose, indicating a high level of anxiety.

The two were then silent, waiting for a reply from their friend, but heard nothing. This immediately triggered the reaction to dash back outside into the thick fog, calling for their friend.

As a reply, Edd heard a loud feminine shriek. Where had he heard that voice before?

"Mellie!" Edd was suddenly torn between the decision of either finding his friend, or helping his love.

"You go get her, I'll find Ed!"

He needn't be told twice. After watching his friend go back inside the hospital, Eddy ran through the fog to find the other.

* * *

Alena slowly and quietly walked along a trail, closely following the map. Something made her desire checking the docks and to Toluca Lake. It was most likely the dream she'd once had when she was younger. She would be standing there on the dock, staring out into the lake. At first, it would look normal, as if Silent Hill was a normal resort town. but then, it would make an odd transition. The skies would darken, the temperature would drop, and the fog would cover the land. Alena was all too familiar with the thought of it, now. But then, the Otherworld would come. It was another nightmare that would turn violent and would cause her to wake up and scream in horror. Alena didn't know what the dock had to do with her, but she knew that something was there that she needed to discover.

Ahead of her, she finally saw the familiar etching of the docks. She heard the wood beneath her boots as she walked.

It took her a moment to navogate around the solid objects and find the dock itself. No memories came to her, but she felt a familiar feeling within her.

It was so sudden, the Alena didn't even realize it was happening until it was too late. She had gotten too close to the edge and felt absolutely nothing beneath her right foot, falling quickly to the icy waters of Toluca Lake. The first thing Alena attempted to do, was calm down. But that was just a little difficult when Alena had no idea how to swim, whatsoever. Whilst thrashing, gasping for air, she felt a wooden beam connect with the back of her head.

Where am I?_ Alena stood to see herself exactly where she was, but something was odd. For one, she was in a white dress with sleeves that were slightly too long, and the skirt of the dress itself touched the ground. She looked around, seeing nothing of interest._

_"Find her!" she heard Christabella's voice echo through the park. Alena gasped, thinking that she was definitely going to die, be tortured, or some form of terrible fate._

_She saw a young woman running with a small bundle, gasping for breath as she dashed to the docks where Alena was standing._

_At first, Alena thought that the woman was in fact, herself with a baby in her arms. However, she saw that it wasn't the case. _

_"Hey..." Alena called to the woman, who was now knealing down on the dock, leaning over the edge, fumbling with something._

_"My dearest, I hope you have a bright future..."_

_Alena was shocked, recognizing the voice, clearly._

Rowena!

_Rowena stood, revealing the small baby girl in a hand-woven basket with a sapphire blue necklace, and a small note. As if upon instinct, Alena reached up to her chest and stroked the necklace. That baby in the basket was her, nineteen, almost twenty years ago._

_"Rowena! Where is she?"_

_Alena spun around on her heel to see Christabella and her followers, deeply angered by her actions._

_"Christabella, oh so tragic, Emily is dead!" Rowena sobbed._

_"Liar!" A group of large men approached her mother, but Alena wouldn't have that._

_She attempted to stand in front of her mother, but felt herself being yanked out of her dream._

_"Alena..."_

_"Alena..."_

* * *

"Alena!"

She awoke with a start, her heart beating rapidly and her hair matted to her forehead.

Ed helped her sit up, wrapping an arm around her, "Alena, are you alright?" he asked.

She looked up to the man who held her in his lap, trying to bring her back to the world, whatever world it may be. "I know how I got out of Silent Hill..." she said, but it sounded more like a whisper to him.

"When you were a baby?"

She nodded, "My mother set me in a basket and into the lake." She instinctively moved her hand to the sapphire necklace that rested around her neck. It was originally her mother's, but was given to her when she was just a baby.

Ed nodded, "Listen, Edd and Eddy are at the hospital, should we-"

To the misfortune of the young adults, a loud siren sounded throughout Silent Hill.

The Otherworld was coming yet again.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

**Hooray, Chapter Six is finished. We have now learned more about our main female protagonist and it is ended with a bit of a cliffhanger.**

**So I've been watching a lot of Foamy the Squirrel lately because, you know, he's all knowing. Foamy be with you.**

**This is PhilosophicalZombie, signing off!**


	7. Chapter 7: Antibiotics and the Nurses

**Mm'kay, now it is time for chapter seven. And another thing that is completely irrelevant; does anyone know how I can play Minecraft without having to download a bunch of rubbish? Seriously, I'm afraid that if I have to download some Java bullshit that I'll end up with a virus again, and then Mum would be PISSED. I do not need that again, because we only have ONE computer, and that's the computer with all of my files. SO, leave your answer in the reviews and here is chapter seven.**

* * *

Edd shook nervously as he ventured through the halls of Brookhaven Hospital. Looking for Mellie was proving to be a difficult with only one person. He had forgotten how big the hospital was; it was almost twice the size of the one Edd worked at back in Peach Creek.

He wished that he had gotten something to protect himself with, but Eddy had the gun and Ed had forgotten his crowbar in the church.

He did his best to push the fear away and continue his path with the hospital map in hand. He had a difficult time trying to read it whilst shaking like a leaf in a storm. Being located in the pharmacy on the first floor, he took advantage of the situation and grabbed antibiotics. There was no way on Demeter's green Earth that Edd would simply pass them up. Even though he'd only suffered a broken nose, he feared that it wouldn't be the most painful injury he would gain when in Silent Hill. He wished that he'd been able to give them to the others, but since they weren't there at the time, he'd have to carry their share until they could.

That was when he heard it.

His head poked out from behind the cabinet door and strained his ears, it was a perculiar sound, like a combination of someone walking in a stumbling manner and someone clinging to the wall for support.

He slowly walked outside of the pharmacy and looked right, down the hallway that led to the Day Room, and then looked up ahead, where the Director's Room was. A average sized woman was standing before the door, limping, and holding to the wall as if to steady herself. Her nurse uniform appeared old-fashioned, as if it were a stereotypical 1960's uniform. It was covered in blood, dirt, and other staining substances. Her hair was slightly matted beneath her cap, and gauze was wrapped around her head. Edd was unable to see the front of her, but had become genuinely concerned.

"Ma'am?" he called quietly.

She stopped in her tracks and turned to him, revealing a slightly disturbing sight.

Her eyes were mostly covered in bloody gauze, and her mouth was bleeding as well, showing grotesque teeth.

"GOOD LORD! Are you okay?"

She stumbled towards him with something in hand, Edd couldn't really tell what it was until she lifted her arm. It was a revolver.

"W-Wait, I-" Edd was cut off by a gunshot, which barely grazed his leg. He jumped back and behind the door of the Pharmacy room. "I'm trying to help you!"

He heard another gunshot, and then what sounded like a feminine grunt, followed by a thud.

Edd stood behind the door, silent, wondering if it were a safe idea to go back into the hallway.

He sighed and pushed the door open, to see a familiar woman, standing there with a crowbar above the nurse's body.

Her dark hair covered her face, but Edd recognized her immediately. He knew the paleness of her skin, the black curls gently framing her fragile looking body, and the small scar on her hip when her shirt rose slightly.

"Mellie?"

She turned her head to find the one who called her, and had a smile for a split second, until she heard the siren.

* * *

Eddy cursed under his breath, of course this would happen when they were separated. Although he'd never admit it, he was frightened that he'd run into Pyramid Head again. He shuddered; one encounter with Pyramid Head was one too many.

He sighed, although he could see clearly, he wished that he couldn't.

Seeing wasn't really much when you couldn't see the path you had originally taken.

Beside him on his left, was a place called Heaven's Night, which to him, sounded like a strip club. The street was relatively empty and Eddy couldn't really tell if that was a good thing or if it was bad. He expected to see several lying bodies, and maybe even the frightening Pyramid Head, but no. He saw only an empty street and run down buildings as he quietly walked.

Inside him, his heart was beating frantically, but on the outside he was calm and cool as he traveled up the street.

Then that god-awful sound. The sound that would forever haunt him in his dreams. _If I'll still be able to sleep..._

He looked further up ahead to see Pyramid Head coming.

Without another thought, he turned on his heel and dashed back towards the direction he came from. He felt horrible for not going back for Ed, but he'd be no use if he were dead. Eddy would just have to go find him when everything was safe.

He passed Heaven's Night again and saw the tall building of Brookhaven Hospital. If it were even possible, it appeared more sinister than it had in the fog world.

* * *

Alena twisted the jacket, trying to get as much water out of it as she possibly could. Ed was glad that the gun stayed in the pocket, otherwise they'd have no protection and would have been lost in the depths of the lake.

"So we're back to this?" Alena asked, looking to the crimson skies above her. She nearvously rubbed her arms, wondering if they were going to run into any monsters.  
"It seems that we are. How's the map?" he asked.

She pulled out o the jacket pocket and gently opened it. Nothing was washed away and thankfully, the water hadn't completely soaked through the paper. Decent condition, I suppose... It could be worse. Should we go ahead and go find Edd and Eddy at the hospital?"

He nodded, "And the bullets?"

She fished around in the pockets of the jacket but sighed, only six of the fifteen bullets she grabbed still remained. She checked the gun itself, seeing that there were ten left. It could be worse, she tried to convince herself, but she still had the urge to curse like a sailor and throw something **(A/N: Because the author totally wouldn't do that...)**

Ed sighed and helped her up. She shoved her arms through the slightly stiff sleeves of the drying jacket and turned off the safety of the gun, "I guess we should go?"

He navigated them through the park safely from the docks back to several park benches without encountering any monsters.

Alena strained her ears when she heard laughter.

It was so faint that she'd never expect Ed to hear it as well, but her first thought was wondering how a child was there. The second thought, was her realizing that there were no children around at all.

_Maybe it's just my mind playing tricks on me..._

But another laugh contradicted her self-assuring.

As Ed navigated through the park, Alena stopped when she saw a young dark haired girl in a long dark dress. She stood underneath a willow tree just smiling at her. Alena recognized her, but where?

_Remember the nightmares..._

Her real mother's face suddenly appeared in her mind. She didn't know how, but she knew that her mother was whispering something to her before never seeing her only daughter again.

_"Though I can't know for sure, how things will work out for us, you have to realize... that we weren't put on this earth to suffer and cry. We were made for being happy, so... be happy. For me. For you, please."_

"Alena?"

She looked towards her friend and then back to the young girl, but saw no one.

_What the hell...?_

Alena shook the feeling of dread from herself and joined Ed, who was nearing the entrance of the park.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

She shook her head, "Thought I saw a gun, but it turns out that it was a stick." she lied cooly.

He bought it and nodded, "We should go." he said quietly.

And so they walked out of the park, wondering what else was waiting for them.

* * *

Edd embraced Mellie in a heartbeat, causing the girl to almost squeak in shock.

"Mellie, my god, you're alive!"

"Double D, what are you doing here?" she asked, still holding on to him.

He pulled away so he could look at her, "Ed, Eddy and I had orgainized a search party to find Ed's little sister." he answered, "Where is Chad?"

She sighed, trying to not cry, "Chad was killed by some, Pyramid headed thing." she choked out.

Edd patted her back in an attempt to comfort her. He couldn't imagine what she was feeling at that moment while she sobbed in his arms. For a split second, he didn't notice the sound of metal scraping against cheap, old tile.

His first thought was Pyramid Head, but the sound was too light. He looked down the hall to see another nurse dragging a long piece of metal. It wasn't a crowbar, but it looked as if it could inflict damage.

"How 'bout we discuss this later?" Edd suggested.

Mellie weakly nodded and pointed to a door near by, "We can hide in here until she goes away." she quickly ran to it and opened the door.

"Reception Office." Edd read from the sign on the wall. As he entered, he noticed how much it didn't look like one. It had the essentials. A desk, file cabinet, bookshelf, etc. etc. But it looked more as if it survived a natural disaster and the post apocalyptic crazies that followed. Papers were on the floor, unevenly distributed on the cold tile.

Mellie was already barricading the door as if she had been through this situation many times before. She rolled up the sleeves of her black sweater and wiped the sweat from her hands on her black jeans.

_She probably was..._

"Mellie, have you seen anyone else?"

She looked up from a large leather chair that she was pushing against the wooden door, "Um, there's a girl on the third floor. She's suffering from an infected wound, and I was trying to grab some antibiotics for her. Unfortunately, I ran into a few of those nurse things on my way to the Pharmacy Room."

Edd thought for a moment, "Did you catch the girl's name?"

"Hmm... Sarah... something. I can't remember her last name. She has red hair, kind of short, blue eyes..."

He was stunned honest for a second, until he finally recovered. "Sarah Mason." It wasn't a question; he easily thought of her when hearing Mellie's physical description.

"Right! How did you know?"

"She's Ed's little sister. A few days after you and Chad disappeared; she did."

Mellie was silent after hearing that. She felt a small twist within herself as a wave of regret filled her. Part of her wished that she could have somehow pulled some magic treatment for Sarah's infection out of her ass, but another told her that she needed to get back to her quickly.

_I hope she's okay..._

* * *

Sarah pushed the matted red hair from her forehead, that kind nurse she met couldn't be far. She silently waited for Mellie, and stayed silent to avoid the attention of more monsters.

She fumbled with the hem of her lavender skirt, staring at her black converse. She made an attempt to bring her knees to her chest, but she was too tired. Her white button up shirt was stained with her own blood on one arm, but was mostly covered in rust particles and dirt.

Her head was feeling light and she was growing restless.

_And I thought Eddy's scams were bad..._

She felt faint, her vision fading with every dizzying breath she took. She couldn't tell whether or not it was due to the infection or the lack of rest.

_Man, I really did a number on this..._

Unfortunately, she still remembered how she received the nasty cut.

She had been walking through the alleyways behind a set of apartments two days ago, trying to avoid the Pyramid thing that was chasing her down. Not only that, but several twitching, writhing lying figures were snaking their way to the red head as she tried to run, faster and faster.

She had tripped over something, and landed on a piece of broken glass. She successfully lost the attention of the monsters, but then had the issue of trying to pry the glass out of her arm.

Then, after getting it out (after failing painfully a few times) she had the problem of keeping it clean and covered. _That's_ what caused the infection. _That's _why she was sitting on the floor against the wall, trying her damn hardest to stay awake.

She sighed and permitted herself to close her eyes.

It wasn't five seconds later when she reopened them to see a young man that she easily recognized. How could she _not_ remember him? After nearly twenty years of failing scams and attempts to scratch his eyes out, it would be impossible to not remember the short, black haired, leather jacket wearing young man standing before her.

"Eddy?"

"Sarah?"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

**Jesus Fucking Christ that may be the slowest-written chapter in this whole story. I am so sorry that it took me two weeks to update. Honestly, be surprised that I managed to update tonight, because I had to take an AP exam. I swear, my brain is still slightly fried.**

**I would also like to make it known that since I only have a week left of school, I have more time on my hands. And although I have more time on my hands, I tend to lose inspiration (especially since I was about to start a short story based off the game about The Midnight Man) and I need a little more inspiration to get my ass in gear.**

**So I went on a dig in my closet and found an old mp3 player that still works. Legit. Still works. And I came rainbows the second I listened to the first song since several years ago.**

**Well, I hope you guys have enjoyed this. I'm glad that I've been able to introduce another two of the main supporting characters.**


	8. Chapter 8: Family Reunion

**Hooray, chapter eight is now here. On a side note if anyone is confused, Alena is not a form of Alessa. I think I may have accidently insinuated that she was, because of the appearance of her. The 'random' appearance of Alessa truly has a purpose. If you don't really understand or just can't wait for two or three more chapters, let me know and I'll PM the meaning of her appearance.**

**With that said, I certainly hope that this could reach up to maybe twelve chapters... I don't know... Whatever works out.**

* * *

Alena looked at the hospital, wondering if it had always looked that disturbing. The otherworld certainly made her tremble in sheer terror, but somehow, she had managed to cover it up for the most part.

Beside her, Ed checked how many bullets were left. They had been very careful, and tried to avoid the monsters. If they couldn't, they would use their surroundings to their advantage. Usually, they could grab something like a lid of a garbage can. Fortunately, Ed found a crowbar similar to the one he had dropped when escaping Pyramid Head.

There were five bullets in the gun itself, and six extra. Even an extra five would be a godsend, but how could they find random bullets inside a hospital?

Alena gently placed a hand on his shoulder, "I think we should get inside before we run into Pyramid Head again." she suggested. She had a sinking feeling in her stomach as a worried expression crossed her face.

"Alena?" Ed looked at her, noticing the anxiety in her eyes.

"It's just a hospital. We can do this." she replied, more to reassure herself that they could survive.

They slowly entered the hospital and examined their surroundings. Ed barely remembered the entrance since he had only been there for a moment before running off to find Alena.

To her left, was an empty frame with edges of glass. Something told her that was where the hospital map was supposed to be.

She sighed and lowered her arm to her side, "It's really quiet..." Too quiet for her comfort.

* * *

_How did I get myself in this situation?_

The black-haired nurse sighed as she walked; not once since she'd been in this hellish dimension had she pondered the reason of the town's existence. She bit her lip in thought; a habit she had developed over the years. How _did_ they get here?

She messed with the hem of her sweater, and suddenly came upon a quite disturbing epiphany.

_What if I'm dead?_

Edd noticed the slightly concerned expression on her face, "Are you alright, Mellie?"

She was snapped out of her trance-like state and turned to Edd, "Of course; what made you think otherwise?"

He frowned slightly, seeing through her act, "I know that face. Something's on your mind."

She sighed and stopped in her tracks. "Edd, have you wondered at least once while you were in Silent Hill, how you got here?" She met his eyes and he saw another look he was familiar with. It meant 'There is a way that I can figure this out, but I may need a little assisstance' and Edd saw it many times in Med school.

Although it would be an obvious thought, not once had it crossed his mind in the past few hours. He'd been more concerned with not losing his life, or the lives of his friends. "Actually, Mellie... I haven't."

Mellie shook her head, "Perhaps we should wait and contemplate this when Sarah is better."

Edd nodded, "Yes. Ah, I don't think the elevator is in working condition, so we may have to use the stairs. Mellie, what floor is Sarah on?"

"The second floor, she's in Examining Room 3. We can't take those stairs." she said to him when he opened the door. He turned to look at her with a puzzled expression. "The top of the staircase was barricaded when Sarah and I arrived. We couldn't break it, so we went up a different set. I think it's this way."

She motioned for him to follow, and he did.

* * *

"So... how long have you been here?" Eddy asked, as if he was asking her how long she was waiting for her coffee on a busy day at a cafe.

Sarah shrugged, "Two, maybe three days now. I've not really been keeping track of time."

He nodded, "You know, Ed's really missed you. He and his mom couldn't sleep for shit over these past few days."

"Ed's here? Where?" She was suddenly anxious to see him. But the look on Eddy's face made that anxiety turn to fear. "He's okay... right?"

He nodded, "Yes, but he's in Rosewater Park looking for a friend of ours."

"Is Double D here too?"

"Yeah, we set up a search party for you and his girlfriend." he said bluntly.

Sarah couldn't help but giggle, "Seriously?"

Eddy nodded and then motioned for her to be quiet, seeing the silhouette of a woman through the translucent glass of the door.

Sarah felt her insides twist as he slowly approached the door, but noticed something odd. There was yet another silhouette, but of a taller man, and seemed to be holding something -or someone- up. "Eddy, is it them?" she asked.

_"Uh, Eddy... Please open the door..."_ Alena's voice came from the other side.

Eddy quickly opened the door to see Ed carrying Edd, who was bleeding profusely from... somewhere. There were few burn marks on his face and arms, and it was obvious that he was in pain. Alena was bleeding from her leg, due to a medium-sized shard of glass lodged in her upper-leg area. The next person was one he barely recognized to be Mellie. She was panting for air as if she had been running as fast as she possibly could.

They rushed into the Examining Room, setting Edd on the counter (with Ed helping him stay upright). Alena limped to the edge of another, and examined her own wound.

Mellie had rushed to Sarah and explained how to take the anti-biotics; clearly, so that nothing was a grey area. After doing that, she went to Edd, whose grip on conciousness was slipping.

"The fuck happened to you guys?" Eddy stared at them, dumbstruck at the damage.

"I'll explain later...," Alena muttered.

She whimpered as she successfully pulled the glass out of her leg, watching as a line of red trailed down her pale leg. She tossed it on the counter and quickly grabbed for her first-aide pouch to hastily wrap up the wound.

"Edd, can you hear me?" Mellie asked.

He slowly nodded, breathing deeply. His head hurt, and the deep cut burned. "Yeah, I can. I think it's a minor concussion."

"It's a possibility -Oh, Ed," she caught his attention. He looked up to meet her eyes, and followed the trail she left as she looked to a corner with a small red-headed girl.

"Sarah?"

She looked up after taking the anti-biotic, "Ed!" she got up as fast she she could and hugged her brother.

As the family reunion occurred behind her, Mellie bandaged up Edd's arm. "You've had most recent Tetanus booster shot, correct?" she received a nod. "I can't believe how fast they came at us... I don't even know how those armless creatures made it in the hospital.

"They must have followed Eddy and I when we first came here."

"And what about the other monsters?" she finished the bandaging of his arm and went to check his head.

"I haven't the slightest clue." he answered honestly.

Eddy looked up after helping Alena, "So what happened?"

She stood herself upright, leaning against the counter, "We were ambushed by the nurses, and those armless things...

* * *

Mellie jumped when she heard a voice behind her.

"Double D, you found Mellie!" Ed said a little cheerfully. She recognized him, but not the blonde young woman standing beside him.

"Ed! It's good to see that you and Alena are well. Mellie and I were about to go up to the second floor." Edd greeted them. He had been worrying for them since both had split from the group to check out Rosewater Park. "Alena did you find anything of interest in the park?"

"I'll explain once we're all together again."

"Y-You're soaking wet, are you alright?" Mellie asked.

Alena nodded, "Yes; I fell in the lake..."

"Does the gun still work?"

Alena nodded, "But we only have six bullets; the other seven had fallen out of the pocket when I fell in."

Mellie opened the door to the stairwell, seeing if it was still blocked. _Shit..._ It was heavily barricaded like when she and Sarah ahd first tried that set. She groaned, _It's better to have multiple escape paths..._ "I think we may be able to break through."

"Um, Mellie... I think that set of stairs was blocked for a reason..." Edd suggested.

"But it was blocked from the other side, meaning that it was something out here that frightened whoever did it."

"How can you tell?" Alena asked, tilting her head slightly as she gazed at the blockade.

"Look at how the furniture was placed from the other side, do you think that they would've had the time to try and create a blockade of that design on _this_ side?" she explained.

Edd sighed, "You have a point, but it worries me..."

Mellie climbed up the stairs and pressed her ear to the barricade. She heard nothing. She motioned for them to come up the stairs as she checked again. Still, nothing.

"Do we have anyone strong enough to break it? Sarah and I have tried earlier, but couldn't get it to budge."

Ed looked up, "Sarah is here?"

Edd nodded, "But we need to get to the examining room quickly."

"That's where she is?" After receiving a nod, he gripped the railing, and kicked the jumbled-together-furniture. He could breath easier now that he knew Sarah was alive and near him. The fact that she was alive was motivation enough.

"It's loosening. Ed, try again." Alena encouraged him.

He kicked even harder, creating a deafening sound throughout the silent hospital. A stream of light shone on the cheap tile, indicating the weakening of it. Several more times, and there was a large portion of the barricade, lying on the hard floor.

They cheered slightly, finally achieving success in this hell dimension. "Yes!" Alena said cheerfully and kissed Ed on the cheek, "Brilliant.." she grinned.

Mellie was the first to enter the hallway, but gasped at a horrifying sight. "Shit." was all she could muster out.

Edd walked out, "Wha-" he stopped.

Standing still, there were at least ten nurses roaming the halls, that were now stumbling towards the group, all carrying diverse weapons. Sliding around the floor, were around five or six lying bodies slithering across the disgusting blue tile.

"Go!" Mellie dodged the wild swinging of a nurse.

Edd was knocked to the floor by a lying body, but somehow managed to crawl back to the stairwell.

Ed pushed Alena away from a nurse with a rusted piece of metal. He punched her and kicked her back into the group of monsters.

Mellie dodged another attack but was caught off gaurd by a nurse, holding a long shard of glass. Edd saw this and pushed the nurse down the stairs. He was terrified when he saw that she had a hard grip on his shirt, dragging him down with her.

"Double D!" Ed called while he wrestled between a lying body and a nurse.

Edd fell backwards down the stairs, his arm scraping against a rusty break on the railing. After tumbling down the flight, his head thudded loudly against the cheap drywall, leaving a small dent. The nurse was barely affected by this fall and reached for the long piece of glass that had fallen from her grip during the fall.

Alena dashed down the staircase and pushed the nurse away from Edd. the nurse's back in the wall loudly, but she quickly regained her balance and strength, going full force at Alena.

Alena grabbed her thrashing arms, carefully avoiding the glass. Her hand slipped and the hand with the glass, forcefully stabbed at Alena's left leg. As if the nurse knew what it was doing, she broke off the outer glass, leaving a medium sized chunk under skin, while only a sliver of it was seen outside.

She cried in pain, catching the attention of Ed, who successfully fought off a majority of the problem. "Alena!" he pulled the gun out from his pocket. Though they wanted to conserve bullets, this was one of those situations where it would be okay. He turned the safety on, in case it went off if it hit the ground and tossed it.

It did fall to the floor. Alena dodged a slash by the nurse and grabbed the gun, turned the safety off; aimed, and fired.

The nurse fell to the floor, dead... again.

Alena turned the safety on again, and motioned for Ed and Mellie to come down the stairs, "Mellie, please tell me there is another set of stairs we can go up." she looked up as she attempted to pull Edd to his feet.

* * *

"... And we successfully travelled to the other set, out-running the monsters." Alena finished the explaination and wiped her blood off her leg.

"So what did you find at the park?" Eddy asked, crossing his arms as he leaned against the wall.

At this point, the Otherworld had been long gone and the Fog world reigned over Silent Hill. Oddly enough, it had become a form of normality. Alena preferred this dimension, even if the fog impaired her vision. Pyramid Head wasn't running around trying to kill them... maybe. But at least the number of monsters had lowered.

"I figured out how I got out of Silent Hill. When I was a baby, my mother set me in a basket and I floated down a river. I don't know how, but there must have been a transition between dimensions, and I ended up in the normal world."

"So how can we get out?" Mellie spoke as she finished checking Edd's head.

"I don't know, but maybe we can find out soon. One thing is for sure, I need to find my mother. I need to ask her something." Alena stood.

"Are you crazy? Rowena is back at the church, God knows what those cultists will do to you." Eddy piped in.

"Rowena will know how we can get out. It's that or we stay here. Forever."

They knew what that meant. Ed didn't want to think about it at all. He cared about Alena as much as he cared for Sarah. Although he'd never admit it, Eddy had also grown attached to her. Edd considered her a friend after what they had all gone through together.

Alena didn't know what would happen at the church, but she knew that she needed to speak with Rowena. She would know who Alessa is (or was), and would know what would have to be done in order for them to go home.

"Okay, I have a plan." Edd hopped off the counter.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

**Holy shit, that took me forever to write (except the last one thousand words). I don't know what the hell was wrong with me, but I couldn't write anything without it being shitty. So firgive me if this isn't the greatest chapter ever. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I certainly hope that you've enjoyed this story so far.**

**This is PhilosophicalZombie, signing off!**


	9. Chapter 9: Back to the Church

**And here is chapter nine, this may be where things start to get tense (well, even more so). Also, I apologize for the lagging behind recently... I've not been in school due to summer break, so I really haven't had the time to just sit there and pretend to be the slightest bit interested in what I was hearing. So... yeah. I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

Alena sighed, "Edd, are you sure this is going to work?"

He nodded eagerly, "It has to. They'd be stupid to pass this 'oppurtunity' up. Now, once you have some alone time with Rowena, make sure to completely figure out how you got out of Silent Hill when you were little."

"Well... What happens if something... culty happens to me? They don't_ seriously _think that I could bring back their God, do they?" she nervously fumbled with her necklace. Part of her didn't believe what they did, but after all that had happened to that very moment, she thought that it was as real as she was. She was never a religious person, and chose not to get into religious debates. For all she knew, God could be a hamster and gives turtles to people who behave.

"I'm going with you. I'll pose as someone who is seeking redemption or something." Ed stood.

Mellie shook her head and stood as well, "Sorry guys, but I don't think the cultists are that forgetful, after what you've told Sarah and I, I don't know if they'll be so open towards you guys. They may be a bit more accepting to Alena because they think she is the vessel of God or whatever, but you three," she looked to both Ed, Edd, & Eddy **(A/N: I'm so sorry, I couldn't help it)** "You may have to sit this out. I'll go with her since they've never seen me before." she crossed her arms.

Ed seemed upset, but understood what she was saying. He wanted to be there with Alena, just to know that she was alright.

"Alright then, what do we do?" Eddy asked, still searching the room for any stray bullets.

They had made it out of the examination room, to the nurse's station. Luckily for them (which was a shock to all) there were no demonic nurses twitching and stumbling about, leaving trails of blackish red substance that may have once been bright red blood. They had established that until they reach the Church of the Holy Way, they would not split up again. Splitting up seemed to have been the root of all evil in their current situation, so deciding to stick together may actually prove to be a productive choice.

Edd's head injury wasn't serious, and Alena's wound hadn't caused her to pass out from blood loss. Their luck may actually be turning for once.

Sarah shrugged, "When I was walking around yesterday, I found a system of bridge-like structures connecting some of the buildings. If we're lucky, we might actually be able to find an open window to get through."

Edd nodded, "That's a great idea, Sarah, but what happens if we get caught? That could compromise the safety of Alena and Mellie."

"Well then just leave it to us." Alena rose her eyebrows. "Assuming that you guys _do_ get caught, it can't possibly be before I get an answer from Rowena."

"I highly doubt a few cultists will be a problem." Mellie nodded.

At this point, both Ed and Edd were likely to have a problem with their loved ones going to such a dangerous place. Both didn't want to leave Alena and Mellie with brainwashed zombies, bending backwards for the very will of Christabella, but unless they wanted to stay there forever, they were going to have to find Rowena.

Edd sighed, "Eddy, how many monsters do you see out there?" he asked.

After poking his head out, he confirmed that they were in the clear. "Let's move out."

* * *

"I can't believe that worked." Mellie said with risen eyebrows.

"Tell me about it, I was so worried, I thought I was about to have a heart attack." Sarah agreed.

To them, walking out seemed like an impossible task. One does not simply walk out of Brookhaven Hospital without being attacked, but they managed to do so.

_Perhaps God, or whatever he/she/it is called, is on our side._.. Alena thought on a positive note.

Edd studied the map and consulted Sarah about the whereabouts of the connecting bridges. The majority of them led to the Church, as if the cultists had built them themselves so they could get home without getting ganged up by monsters.

"So, this is the path?" Edd asked.

Sarah nodded, "Yeah, but this bridge is destroyed, so we'll have to take a longer route." she pointed at the map, "It leads you through the top floor of these buildings." she dragged her finger over the path.

Edd sighed in relief as he saw that they wouldn't have to go through Blue Creek Apartments again; he had enough of that place... He nodded, "Alright then, I have an idea. Eddy, do you remember where that gas station is?" he asked.

Eddy nodded, "But I think the doors are rusted shut..."

"... Break the windows?"

Eddy stared at his friend in shock, "Who are you and what have you done with Double D?"

Edd rolled his eyes, "As of now, we're doing this to survive. I think the owners will forgive us." he directed his attention towards the whole group, "Although this hasn't proven to be the greatest idea in the past, we may need to split up again. Does anyone have a working phone on them?"

Alena frowned, "Why? It's not like we'll get any signal..."

Edd shrugged, "Yes, but if it is still functioning, it should still show the time. Alright, Eddy; you and I will to go to the gas station and round up any sort of guns, or bullets necessary. Something tells me that the cultists won't be too happy if they see us." He looked to Ed and Sarah, "I think you two should try to find radios. I'm sure Silent Hill has a toy store with cheap ones. Eddy can find the batteries in the gas station; if not, I think the store should have some."

He finally looked to Mellie and Alena, "As for you two, go ahead and get to the church. What time does your phone say, Mellie?"

She sighed, "It's dead."

Alena shrugged, "Mine fell out of my pocket when I fell in the lake."

Edd nodded, "Alright then, take mine. Since I'll be with Eddy, we'll still be able to see the time. Mine says 6:45. Go to the church at seven, and I _promise_ you, that we will be there by 7:30. 7:45 at the latest." he handed Alena the small device, "Be careful; go ahead and give me the map, I have several pictures of it on my phone in case you need it."

As they traded, Ed and Sarah headed off for a toy store or something of the like. But before leaving, Ed gave Alena a look of worry but also encouragment. She smiled back and turned away, looking in the direction of the church.

As Eddy headed in the direction of the Texxon Gas Station, Edd glanced at Mellie who wore a concerned expression on her face. She looked up at him, "Do you think we'll make it?"

He nodded and kissed her forehead, "I think we'll be just fine." He pulled away and waved a farewell before running to catch up with Eddy.

Alena turned to face Mellie, "Is something wrong?"

Mellie shook her head, still watching Edd go. There was a slight smile on her face; the first time she'd smile since she ended up in Silent Hill. "No. I think we'll be just fine..."

* * *

Ed groaned, "I've never been to a toy store that didn't have cheap-ass walkie talkies..." he muttered and pushed boxes and stuffed bears out of his way as he searched.

Sarah frowned, "Jimmy said he got a set from here when he was six, or well... his aunt did." she hopped over a few boxes in her way.

"I think Double-D said something about this place being stuck in a point of time, kinda like the seventies or sixties..." he sighed.

"But they still had them then. Remember Dad's?" she asked and reached to the back of a shelf. Still no luck. "Dammit... Wait, there's a mall here, right?" she looked to her older brother, who was surrounded by boxes and plushies and whatnot.

Ed had to think for a minute before pulling out the map on his phone, "Yes, but why are you asking?"

She shrugged, "Well malls have security guards, and they often have an area of their own. If we're lucky, we could find some there, can we?" she asked and hopped off the shelf. "Plus there should be a few toy stores there which may have some."

Ed unearthed his legs from the pile and stood upright, "That's a good idea, but do we have enough time?"

"What time is it?"

Ed looked at his phone again, "About seven-fifteen. If we haul ass, we could get there in time."

"Good, let's go."

* * *

Mellie shook in anxiety as she and Alena stood before the large structure. The church first seemed like a haven to Alena, but now became the root of their troubles.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Mellie asked as she fiddled with her sleeves.

Alena nodded, "It has to. Whether they like it or not, they need me." She forced her legs up the stone steps, followed by Mellie, who was shaking like a leaf in a violent ice storm. Alena pulled up her courage and pounded on the large doors.

It was awkwardly silent for what felt like an eternity. Just when the girls thought that they weren't going to let them in, the door opened, revealing to tall men and Christabella.

"I'm coming back." Alena looked at her, not showing an ounce of fear or intimidation.

"Why?" was all she replied.

"I didn't understand, but I do now," Alena was about to continue when Christabella ordered the two men to open the doors more.

"Get in. Who is this?" she nodded her head towards Mellie.

"I need somewhere to stay... please." she said quietly.

They lucked out. Christabella fell for it, and allowed them into the church. Although she wasn't as 'gentle' as she was before, they were getting somewhere.

Christabella gave Alena a dress that had to be worn during 'The Ceremony'. She recognized it as the dress she wore in her dream at the docks. Mellie was given the same dress, but only in a navy color.

Alena sighed, praying that this would work. She looked to Mellie, trying to give a look of encouragment. This could be the longest half-hour of their lives.

* * *

Edd grabbed another pouch, this one for Eddy to hold, and shoved as many bullets and batteries that he could find. "Eddy, what conditions are the knives in?" he asked.

Eddy sighed, "They're cheap, but they can be used as a last resort. How 'bout them bullets?"

"_The _bullets I found should be enough. But those cultists are ruthless, so we can only hope." Edd replied, unable to help himself with the grammatical correction. "What time is it?" he asked.

Eddy looked at his watch, "We have about fifteen minutes. We have a little time to breathe."

Edd couldn't. Not while Mellie was in danger. Every time he looked at his watch, he felt as if he were putting her and Alena in more danger. As each minute passed, there was not a second when he didn't think of her. He could withstand not seeing Ed or Eddy for perhaps a day, but not being with her seemed to leave a gap in his chest. A gaping hole that only her smile could fill.

"Double D, I think we've gotten all that's needed." Eddy called from behind the counter.

Edd nodded and zipped up the pouch, handing it to his friend. "Let's go."

They quickly left the station before they could catch the attention of any monsters. They've been able to easily avoid them by staying quiet and out of sight. _Perhaps this is how the cultists survived._

Eddy saw two figures in the distance; one tall, and one shorter. He recognized them as Ed and Sarah, who were carrying two bags.

They waved them down, glad to see that they may have gotten some good things.

"We found another gun, and a taser. We also got the walkies." Sarah said triumphantly as she handed each one.

"Alright then, Sarah, you can use the taser. Eddy and Ed, you two use the guns, and I'll use a knife as last resort if I _have _to fight. I'll be looking for Alena and Mellie. How's that for a slice of fried gold?" he asked.

* * *

"Please." Alena said quietly, "I've never met my real mother before now, I want to spend just a little time with her."

Christabella scowled, "You do realize that the longer Rowena sees you, the harder it will be on her, right?"

"Yes, but wouldn't she have rather known her daughter, than not?" she countered. "Asking to see my mother isn't even half of what I am doing for you."

This got her, Christabella knew well that granting her to see Rowena was nothing compared to what she believed Alena was going to do. "Very well then. You have until the beginning of the ceremony." And with that, she turned on her heel to the opposite direction. "She's in the West Wing."

Alena and Mellie stood there for a moment, before dashing off to the West Wing when no one was looking. Alena pushed the heavy doors to see her mother sitting on a bench, hunched over as if she were praying.

"Rowena, we don't have much time." she said, catching her mother's attention.

Rowena looked up, as if she'd known the entire time, and nodded. "You are right."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

**Woot, that was a long-ass chapter. Sorry it took me so long to get it up and running; I sprained my ankle and I've had some free-time to write. But of course, my Dad and Grandpa are on my ass for not cleaning while I'm trying to learn how to walk without causing pain to myself. *COUGH*thanks, you assholes*COUGH***

**Anyway, this is the beginning ot the end, so to speak. I would expect this thing to be over in maybe two or three chapters. I'm kinda afraid to add a lemon in the very end (like an epilogue for either Alena/Ed or Edd/Mellie) due to the fact of the removal of stories with sexual content. Although the number had decreased dramatically, I still tend to be a bit cautious.**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed! This is Philosophial Zombie, signing off!**


	10. Chapter 10: It's Almost Time

**Hello my minions, this is Chapter Ten and I must say that I'm pretty excited to get this up and running. However, school does start on the 6th where I'm at, so expect some lag, or maybe even more inspiration (because I stated how school is always the best time to get ideas while I'm pretending to be interested in what I'm 'learning'). I wanna go ahead and get this started, so enjoy.**

* * *

"What's the shortest route?" Edd asked Sarah as they glanced at the map. They had thirteen minutes to get to the church if they wanted to get there by seven-thirty. Although they had an extra fifteen minutes, neither of them wanted to leave Mellie and Alena in the clutches of the cultists for an extended period of time. They were on Katz Street, which was only a five minute walk -if that- from the Church.

"Well... Ed and I saw that the bridges were crawling with monsters, so we may not be able to take the bridges."

Eddy groaned, "You've got to be kidding me, how in the hell are we gonna get in?!"  
"Eddy, not so loud, you'll draw attention," Edd looked at him, and then turned to Ed, "We may have to take the exit from the West Wing. There can't be that many cultists in one area can there?"

Sarah bit her lip in thought, "Most exits can't be opened from the outside, how could we get in?"

"I think I remember where I dropped the crowbar, it's in the apartments. I think it's in the manager's suite." Ed suggested.

Edd and Eddy didn't know how they felt about the apartments. One run-in with Pyramid Head was one too many, in their opinion.

"I can't see how we have any other choice, but what happens if that -I think Alena called it the 'Other world'- comes back?" Edd inquired.

"Who cares, we're wasting time as it is. We only have so long before Alena could get hurt." Ed frowned and began walking in the direction of Blue Creek.

Edd looked at Eddy, "Stay here with Sarah. I'll go with him."

"But splitting up is the root of all evil." Eddy frowned before finally giving in and standing next to Sarah. "Come on, pipsqueak; let's see if there are any creeps near the exit."

Edd ran off to Ed before seeing the angry eye of his little sister.

Once he caught up with his friend, he placed a hand on his shoulder. "Ed, breathe. We'll be able to save her."

Although he didn't know it, Ed took very little comfort in those words. He couldn't sit still as long as Alena was in this world.

Edd sighed and looked onward, seeing the outline of the apartments in the distance. He wasn't fond of the idea; but like he said earlier, they didn't have much a choice.

His insides twisted in anxiety as Ed looked at the front of the door. Unlike the first time they had entered, they weren't being chased by the lying bodies, but they were still hurrying.

"Ed…?"

He looked to him, "What?"

"I just realized… We barricaded the front door."

Ed cursed under his breath, remembering it as well. He looked around the side, seeing the same open window that they escaped from. He motioned for Edd to follow and jogged to it.

He looked up, "Double D, you'll have to go up." He said. Before he could give some form of argument, he spoke quickly. "You're the smaller one. You won't be able to lift me up."

Edd knew he was right and walked up to him. Just as he lifted him up, he nearly had a heart attack. As the world began to peel away and turn into rust and blood, the image of Pyramid Head almost brought him to a panic state. Ed brought him down with light speed when he saw his friend's expression.

"What is it?" he whispered.

"It's him…" he pointed upward.

Ed and Edd pushed their bodies against the wall, trying to stay out of sight.

"We have to hurry… We don't have much time…" Ed muttered.

"Lift me up again." Edd ordered.

Ed looked to him with a risen eyebrow.

"Just do it." He hissed.

Ed sighed and lifted him up on his shoulder, "This is a bad idea…" he muttered to himself.

Edd poked his head up slightly, seeing Pyramid Head drag his long knife out of the suite. He saw his chance and motioned for him to lift higher. He pulled himself through the frame and carefully stepped onto the stained carpet. God knew what was on that carpet, and Edd certainly didn't want to.

Tiptoeing across the room, Edd scanned the room for the crowbar that Ed used to defend them with. So far, no dice, and Edd's palms started to get sweaty with anticipation and fright. He needed to hurry, or he could be within the line of sight with the monster he would forever see in his nightmares.

The stench from the room was unbearable. Like rotting flesh and god knows what else. Edd forced himself to not gag when he bent down to grab the crowbar. _Thank god…_

He looked up, hearing the scraping sound of Pyramid Head's knife. His insides twisted and his legs were paralyzed in fear, as the large man walked into the room, intending to kill.

* * *

"Do you think they're alright?" Sarah asked Eddy as they sat in the dark and cold alleyway.

Eddy shrugged, "Double D is smart, and Ed is too, in his own way… I think they'll be alright." He nodded. "I'm more worried about Mellie and Alena. I can't imagine what it must be like being with those maniacs." He replied.

There was a period of silence, until Sarah looked at him and sighed. "Eddy?"

He turned to face her, "What?"

"Sorry for all those years of beating you guys up and calling you names." She looked to the ground, "I guess that all the time I was here, I thought that I would die. But if I do, it would feel better if I had the chance to apologize."

Eddy didn't know if it was the Otherworld, the lying bodies, or even Pyramid Head, but he nodded. "Trust me; I think I deserved a few of those attempts at scratching my eyes out. I'm sorry too." He patted her shoulder. Giving a reassuring grin, he spoke "You're forgiven... pipsqueak."

She playfully punched his side and laughed quietly; _Maybe we will be alright..._

Eddy's cheerful expression died in a matter of seconds, before hissing, "Get down."

Sarah ducked behind a large wooden... thing... she didn't know what it was, but she utilized it as cover. She strained her ears, trying to comprehend what could have been coming their way. The footsteps she heard were loud, and _fast._ They were becoming louder, until it was like a collaboration of many sounds. Sarah's stomach turned to ice when she heard the all too familiar scrape of metal against concrete.

"That must be them," she whispered.

They both stood, arming themselves with whatever could protect them from the wrath of Pyramid Head.

"_ED BOYS! WHY DID YOU DRAG ROLF INTO THIS?!"_

Eddy almost laughed out loud, recognizing the odd accented voice. Not once did they really find out where Rolf was from, but nonetheless, it was a comforting tone.

Edd's string of apologies was easily heard as Eddy and Sarah slowly inched their way to the street, peeking their heads out from the side of the brick building beside the church.

"EDDY!"

He turned on his heel, seeing a lying body stumble its way towards them. "How the hell did that thing get there?!" he shouted and looked to Ed, "I need the crowbar!"

Ed was unable to help; he was battling two of the monsters at once. "Where's the gun?!"

"I gave it to Mellie and Alena before they went inside!" Edd cried.

* * *

Mellie paced back and forth on the old decrepit reddish brown carpet. They looked at the phone; they had to wait at least another ten minutes before going into full panic mode. She occasionally paid attention to what Rowena and Alena were saying, but she was too worried to be able to even think straight.

"I've dreamt of how I got out, but is that really it?" Alena asked.

Rowena nodded, "Yes, but I don't know if it will work now. A girl tried that years ago and made it to Sheppard's Glen, but she said that it was the exact same as here."

"Well... maybe it can happen again? I mean, Sheppard's Glen sounds a lot better than here... no offense." Mellie said quietly.

Rowena nodded, "It would be a lot safer, and there you could form a more concrete plan to leave." She started to whisper, "... it would be advised that your friends hurry. Some of the followers are becoming restless."

"I know." Her daughter whispered. Alena knew well that the others needed to hurry, but she had no form of contact. She wasn't fond of the idea of 'opening the way to paradise'. Knowing the followers... it wouldn't be as pleasant as it sounded.

Mellie hushed them and listened carefully, "Do you guys hear that?"

The two women remained silent, before rushing to the stain glass windows. Both knew that they wouldn't be able to see well, but they could get a good idea of who was out there.

"Is that... Rolf?" Mellie muttered.

"Huh?" Rowena and Alena looked at the girl with quizzical expressions.

Her face flushed, "Rolf... He lives in the same neighborhood as everyone else. I shared a foreign language class with him once." She replied.

"That also sounds like... Oh no." Alena frowned. She heard frantic yelling and screaming until the pieces of the Otherworld fell away.

It was back to the fog world, where the worst threat was the cultists and Christabella.

"_GET OFF!"  
"DARE YOU TOUCH THE SON OF A SHEPPARD?!"_

"_BURN IN HELL!"_

The collage of voices shocked the three, until it donned that the cultists had brought the others inside.

Alena dashed to the doors of the west wing, ignoring the shouts of the other women. When she opened the door, she was shocked to see Christabella glaring at her.

"The time has come. You must open the gate to paradise."

She stumbled backward, knowing full well what her plans were.

Rowena pleaded, "Please, Christabella, just let her go."

"Silent!" she shrieked, causing everyone in the room to shudder in fear. She turned to Alena, "You should be proud of yourself. You get to lead the way to paradise with blood-stained hands."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

**Yeah, you see the notes at the beginning of this chapter? That was written back in the beginning of August. YEAH. AUGUST. Anyway, I am terribly sorry for the lack of good quality, and lack of cursing, much like the other chapters. I'm writing this in school, so I should probably be a little more careful with my language... *sigh***

**Also, I apologize for the long period of time between chapters. Since the whole Resident Evil movie and game thing, I've been influenced by nothing but coffee and zombies (which can be a very dangerous combination). Now, I am forcing myself to get back into Silent Hill madness so I can get this bitch finished without my brain exploding. You guys better hope that I have enough coffee.**

**ALSO: Message me if something sounds messed up, since it has been a long time since I worked on this. Message me SOON so I can edit and fix it.**

**By the way, I really hope youtube-mp3 starts working again…**


	11. Chapter 11: Alessa's Revenge

**Hey guys, Zombie is back. HOWEVER, I shall make it known that this is the third time I've restarted this particular chapter mainly because I've lost it twice before now. I've also been very sick recently, and I am extremely disappointed in myself that it's taken this long to at least make an attempt to update this story.**

* * *

Alena wasn't sure if the two large men beside her were meant to intimidate her or to make sure she didn't run off again. Either way, it was pretty obvious that she was going to have to stay put for a while. Strangely enough, with the fear coursing through her veins, came slyness. How exactly could she trick her way into getting out of this situation? Of course; there was no possible way of fighting her way out. Even if she could, how was she supposed to see that the others could run too?

Across the room, sat five companions with their hands and feet tied. Again, the cultists wised up a bit and decided that with the five roaming about, they had no control over anything that was going on.

Eddy was unsure if Ed was out or not, but he was laying low. "Hey Monobrow, you still with us?" he whispered. Even doing that hurt his ribs. Whatever happened, he got hit in the rib cage somehow.

"Saving my strength." he simply replied.

Edd's cranium was throbbing with horrid pain. If he didn't have a concussion before, he certainly had one now. Aside from that, Rolf was no where to be seen. How did he weasel a way out of the maniacs' clutch? Didn't they have a good hold on him as well?

Beside him, Ed was seething. Furious as hell didn't come close to describing what he felt for Christabella and her fellow nutcases. Part of him was ready to kick some serious ass when he saw the men tie Alena's hands to some religious iconic symbol. It wasn't quite like Jesus on the cross, but her arms were extended to her sides like it. This was for the blood sacrifice.

Mellie herself was devising a plan, but even she couldn't think of anything. "Sarah, what happened to Rolf?" she whispered.

"I haven't the slightest idea... Did he get out?" Sarah shimmied to a more bearable sitting position.

"I hope... If he did, I also hope he'd try to help us out." Mellie huffed quietly.

"Rolf wouldn't abandon us. He may be a little odd, but he's a pretty dependable guy." she replied. Sarah gulped, "What are they going to do to her?"

Mellie sighed, "I don't know..."

Alena's heart was beating rapidly against her rib cage like a drum. Her stomach turned, and she felt like throwing up, in spite of not eating in almost thirty six hours.

Christabella turned to face the others, "Ladies and Gentlemen," she began, as if Alena was some form of roadside attraction. "The day we have all waited for... is finally here." Whispers danced across the church hall like ones of young school children.

The priestess turned again, this time to face Alena. "It is time." she said, maniacal passion burned behind her eyes. It was an expression that turned her blood cold as Alena watched her take the ritual knife. "Let us open the gate to paradise." Her voice had grown.

_Slice._

A burning sensation filled Alena's wrist. She winced as she watched Christabella cut her other wrist.

Her head began to feel dazed, and Alena couldn't hold a straight focus. It was as if they were draining the very life out of her.

Christabella took a drastic step back, seeing something she'd never thought she'd live to witness.

Drops of black blood trickled from her wrists to the floor, but they didn't stay. The little droplets rolled to a stop just in front of Alena's position, but as more feel, they formed into a puddle as dark as the abyss.

Gasps and other sounds of shock filled the church hall as something manifested from the puddle.

Alena felt her consciousness coming back ever so slightly, but she still felt that she was hallucinating.

First, a head peaked out from the puddle, but then it rose up to a full child-sized body. Dark liquid dripped from her equally dark and unruly hair. Her navy blue dress was tattered at the ends, and it was unknown if her stockings were originally black, or if the black blood made it that way.

_Alessa..._

The hall was dead silent. It wasn't until the child showed her true wrath, when the screams started.

Strands of barbed wire came from the puddle, as if it led to another sinister world. It grabbed, ripped, and violated every living body in its way like a tornado.

Oddly enough, Alena wasn't touched by it. Nor was Ed, or Eddy. In fact, she and her companions were being left alone entirely; even Rowena, who was dodging her way to her daughter.

Ed saw his chance, and wormed a way out of the ropes on his hands. He ravenously grabbed at the binding on his feet and tore them loose. He ducked from a body being thrown across the hall before bending down to help untie Eddy's hands and feet.

"Look, help the others, I need to get-" Ed was interrupted by the deafening cacophony of breaking glass and bricks falling.

The five turned their attention to the massive brute that had fought his way through the church door.

"Oh fuck!" Mellie gasped and forced a way out of the bindings herself, knowing that this could be _really_ bad.

Rolf ducked his way under the falling bricks and out of Pyramid Head's sight as he entered the church. "Ed boys!"

Sarah couldn't help but smile at the foreigner, "Holy shit, you're alive!"

"Of course I am!"

"Rolf," Ed caught his attention, "I need you to help them, I'm going to get Alena." he said.

Rowena was already working on the ties on Alena's hands when Ed reached them. "Is she alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine..." Alena managed to mumbled, still slightly incoherent from the part of her soul being extracted.

"Nonsense, child, you can barely see straight." her mother countered and untied her other wrist. Before she let her arm fall, Rowena caught a glimpse of her wrist. "Ed, look, it's like she was never cut." she gaped.

Ed stopped for a moment to examine her, and Rowena was right. Time suddenly came back to him and he realized that it was time to leave. It was now or never.

Eddy called from the front of the church, "Come on! Pyramid Head won't be distracted for long!"

Ed pulled Alena into his arms and carried her bridal style down the path, trying his very best to avoid all that was potentially harmful.

Cries of pain and suffering turned Edd's blood cold as he lead Mellie and Sarah out of the church, but he didn't feel remorse. If anything, that was what scared him the most. Did that make him a sadist? Or was he feeling vengeful of the way his friends were hurt by these heartless bastards? He wasn't quite sure at that moment; but he knew that he was ready to do whatever it took to get them out.

A sudden shift is what caught their attention. The fog disappeared in an instant, and the world tore away into a reddish tinted realm of blood, rust, and God knows what else.

Alessa danced under the blood of her victims happily, like it was only rain. It wasn't until she reached a cowering Christabella, that her smile grew. A demonic child-like voice escaped her lips; "Don't you remember how I used to cower?"

Christabella was dead pale, and silent. Her shock prevented a single noise that she wanted to make.

"Come on, Auntie, don't you remember the janitor?" Alessa's voice became increasingly mocking and sinister.

Alena turned her head to face the piece of her soul that previously left.

The child shifted her attention to face the young blonde woman. For a second, she smiled and covered her eyes.

Alena took that as needing to look away; she was right.

She didn't want to imagine what was happening as Christabella's pained cries became louder than anything.

Once the group was outside, they were nearly clueless.

"What now?" Mellie asked.

"Go to the docks." Alena said. She looked to Ed, "You can put me down now."

At first, he was hesitant, but he finally allowed her to stand on her own.

As Alena's feet touched the concrete, she felt better. Now, she had control of herself.

"Why the docks?" Edd asked.

"We only have so much time... Don't you see?" she pointed to the skies. They did take note of the ever shifting dimensions, but it wasn't quite clicking just yet. She sighed, "Alessa is causing the changes. If we're lucky, we can take a boat to Shepard's Glen just in time for the last shift. Then we'll be back in the normal world!" she explain, becoming slightly exasperated.

Edd finally understood, "That's it! Eddy, do you still have the map?"

"I don't need it, I remember where it is. It's near the hospital, isn't it?" he inquired.

Rowena confirmed his statement, "But we must hurry!"

With that said, the group ran (Alena attempted; her leg still a little sore from the hospital mishap) towards the docks.

"I just realized, Eddy, what are we going to do if there aren't any functioning boats?" Mellie asked.

"Then we'll fucking swim; I'll be damned before we're stuck here forever." he retorted and noted the hospital. "There's Brookhaven; we're close!"

Sarah was more than thankful of that; but didn't want to really remember her situation there. Like the others, she prayed that there would be a decent mode of transportation.

As they entered Rosewater Park, they had a revelation.

"Alena, do you remember the way to the docks?" Edd asked.

She bit her lip, "Damn, I don't... I just ended up there. I guess we'll just have to rely on the map." she answered.

Eddy sighed, he wasn't in the mood for searching for water, but at that point, he learned to not give a shit.

After bumbling about as fast as they possibly could, they eventually located the docks. There was a boat, but it would only hold seven people.

Ed looked to Rowena, "Get in," he said.

She shook her head, "No. Em-" she stopped herself, "Alena needs you."

"Wha... Mother..." Alena said quietly.

The older woman gave a teary smile and placed her hand on her cheek, "You all are young. Such wonderful lives ahead of you. I've had my chance... As your mother, the best thing I can do for you, is let you go..."

Before Alena could argue, they heard the disturbingly familiar scraping sound.

"Damn it, can't he give us a fucking break?!" Eddy complained as he took his seat in the boat.

Alena solemnly took her mother's hand and nodded, "I understand." She said quietly.

Rowena fiddled with a silver chain around her neck, "I want you to have this." she said, "Quick, we don't have much time."

Alena took the locket and opened it. A young blonde woman with a baby bundle was in the tiny picture inside. She smiled slightly and quickly fastened it around her pale neck.

Rowena smiled as well and kissed her forehead.

Ed and Alena sat in the last two spots on the boat.

She didn't understand, but Alena could feel the next change in dimensions. Was it her previous connection with Alessa that helped her feel this?

"Goodbye... Emily."

With that, Rolf pushed them from the dock and into Toluca Lake.

Alena quickly grabbed an oar and helped them paddle out further into the lake. She noticed the figure of her mother becoming smaller and smaller, until finally disappearing into the thick fog.

They rowed for what felt like was forever, until Sarah finally spoke.

"Are we back now?" she asked.

"Almost," Alena began, but the skies were still an orange red shade. She was absolutely terrified of the idea of being trapped into a new dimension of Silent Hill.

"W-Wait..." Edd said quietly, "Do you see that?"

Everyone turned to see just what he was talking about. For a moment, they all thought he was crazy, not knowing what exactly he was speaking of.

Eddy strained to see, but the fog was already beginning to lift. It was a lighthouse.

"Oh my god, that... That's the lighthouse my adoptive parents found me at!" Alena exclaimed.

"And the fog is lifting; I think we're coming back." Edd responded.

Even Sarah and Rolf started to paddle with their hands in efforts to move the boat faster. It was so odd; it felt like it had been years since Sarah had seen her mother and father, or hell, anyone that wasn't in Silent Hill.

All of them were nervous and nearly shaken with unsureness, but they couldn't stay on the water forever.

The orange red sky was growing a pink shade, like a normal sky.

Alena took Ed's hand, excited and even a little scared. Ed looked down at her, feeling an odd sensation within him. He couldn't explain it, but he wanted to stay by this girl. He gently rubbed his thumb against the back of her hand in an attempt to calm her down.

Rolf tied them to the dock once they finally reached it. Being the first to hop out, he helped the others out of the boat and onto the old, but sturdy wood.

"This is Shepard's Glen." Edd said quietly.

The town was empty, due to also being affected by the fires that mainly attacked Silent Hill, but it was real. No monsters, no Pyramid Head, no insane cultists...

"We're back." Alena's voice was faint.

_Goodbye Emily..._

* * *

**Holy fucking shit, I am really proud of finishing the bulk of this chapter in one day. By the way, I have a Facebook page! Like it and comment if you have any ideas or would like to see something in my next story!**

**Now there will be an epilogue, but surprise surprise, there won't be a sex scene!**

**Hope you guys enjoyed, read and review. Again, no flaming my sorry ass. I personally don't like this chapter because I suck ass at writing action packed scenes. It just doesn't come to me well, mainly due to my fear of ripping off of someone else.**


	12. Epilogue: Always Watching

**Alright Ladies and Gentlemen, this is the epilogue of A Silent Town. As I've stated before, this story shall lack a lemony goodness, but there will still be fluff! I promise! I'm very proud of this story to say the very least, and as my first Silent Hill fanfic, I must say I didn't do too horrible of a job. I know the parts where I fucked up and need improvement, but I also know the areas where I kicked some ass.**

**Anyway, I give you the last part of a Silent Town.**

* * *

"I really wish we met on better circumstances."

After alerting the police that they'd located Sarah Mason, squad cars and paramedics arrived at Shepard's Glen. After examining Edd, the outcome was a concussion. They gave Sarah more antibiotics for her infected cut, as for Alena's, whose leg wound had also gotten infected. Rolf had a broken wrist (but due to his pride and list of priorities, he didn't tell anyone until they reached the docks) and a slight concussion as well. Aside from a few cuts and bruises, Ed and Mellie were the least injured (however Mellie would need therapy after witnessing the death of Chad). Eddy had his rib cage X-rayed, and only one rib was broken. Luckily, it was no where near his lung area.

They were honestly lucky to have gotten away with their lives.

Alena and Ed were sitting on the dock, watching the sunset. She smiled, "Yeah. So... Want to start over?" she asked. Her blonde hair seemed to shine in the evening light, giving her a glow that could only be seen by him.

He smiled too, "Yeah. I'm Ed Mason, it's nice to meet you." he held out his hand.

She took his hand, "I'm Emily Gillespie. It's nice to meet you too."

* * *

**Three Weeks Later...**

"It's great to see you, Ed boy!" Rolf smiled and shook Eddy's hand as they sat down. It was the first time in weeks that the seven had been in the same place at the same time. They chose a little cafe, just in the south part of Peach Creek.

Emily kept the locket around her neck at all times, and occasionally would sit and just look at the photo inside.

"It's good to see you guys again." Mellie said sweetly. Her attempt at auburn hair pulled off perfectly; she looked like a natural redhead.

"Yeah, without monsters and nutcases chasing us around." Sarah added quietly with a small laugh.

Edd agreed, "But we made it."

Emily nodded, they sure did. She hadn't dreamt of Silent Hill the way she used to since she first went looking for it. There were a few dreams of the town, but only in the memories she had of it.

"By the way... How did you get the police off our back? Wouldn't they have asked us so many questions?" he asked.

Ed shrugged, "I told them that we got caught in an abandoned train station. We devised a search party to find Sarah and Mellie, but we ended up getting lost too. I had to come up with a few incidents that would explain our injuries, like Edd falling down a set of stairs, which would cause him a concussion."

The group stared at him, like he had done the impossible.

"Ed, that... That was brilliant." Edd smiled.

Emily laughed and kissed Ed's cheek, "You act like he isn't capable of that."

"You should have seen him when we were younger." Eddy muttered.

"Wanna say that over here, short stop?" Ed challenged.

"Oh yeah, Monobrow?"

"Bring it on, _Skipper._"

Edd bursted with laughter as Eddy's face turned scarlet. He turned to face him, "I don't want to hear it, Marion!"

The entire table erupted into laughter as Ed and Eddy bickered back and forth across the table. It was all in good fun, and when the seven could breathe again, they all had such a pleasant feeling.

Emily held Ed's hand, smiling to herself.

"Listen, Ed and I were thinking about catching that new movie. Do you guys want to come?" she asked.

Edd glanced over to Mellie, "What do you think?" he asked.

"I'm free." she shrugged.

Eddy shook his head, "Sorry, but I have to get to class."

"Class?" Rolf and Sarah asked at once.

"Yeah, I'm taking an engineering class. I guess after all that running around and almost dying a hundred times, I've kind of had a moment to rethink my life." he spoke low enough so that only the occupants of the booth could hear.

"Eddy, that's great." Edd said with a bright expression.

"If you need a ride, I can take you. I've already seen it." Sarah offered.

"It's a plan then. Sarah, we'll be sitting in the back." Ed informed his little sister. "Drive safely."

The group went their seperate ways, Rolf tagging along with Ed, Edd, Mellie, and Emily. Sarah and Eddy made their way to her car and drove off.

As the five walked towards the theater, Emily looked into the autumn trees lining the other street. A young girl with black hair accidentally bumped into her.

"Oh! Sorry, sweetheart-" Emily turned to see the girl. Her navy blue dress waved slightly in the wind, and her black stocking'd legs still carried forward.

Eventually, the girl turned around and smiled. She gave a slight wave to Emily.

"Emily?" she heard Ed call her name, a meter away from her.

She turned to face them for a split second, but then back to the girl.

She was gone.

"You okay?" Ed asked. He walked back to her and took her hand.

Emily looked back to him, "Yeah... I'm fine."

_Silent Hill is always watching..._

Emily knew she would never have to go back to Silent Hill, but she knew for sure that it was still there. The curse hadn't broken. The god-forsaken town still existed, and its tormented past would always come back to haunt the ones who dared to enter. Pyramid Head was still there, roaming the empty streets in the Other world.

Ed kissed her forehead, "You ready?" he asked.

She smiled and nodded, "Of course."

"Rolf heard this movie was directed by that guy who did the other movie. What was it... Quiet Valley?"

Mellie laughed. "Please, that movie was horrible..."

As the group continued discussing the movie, Emily looked back again.

The little girl walked on, holding an older woman's hand. Was that supposed to be Dahlia Gillespie?

She sighed and turned back to the group, ready to put Silent Hill out of her life forever.

_I'll always be watching you._

* * *

**GOOD LAWD. Well, Ladies and Gentlemen, you knew it had to come to an end. This is officially the last chapter to A Silent Town. Leave a review, favorite, like my Facebook page, and have a wonderful Christmas. I plan to make a little poem for my fans about Silent Hill and Resident Evil. By the way, on my Facebook page, there is a poll. Vote on it to decide what I should write about next. You guys have until the 29th; and please don't add options. I'll take suggestions, but it's hard as hell to write about something you've never played/seen/read. Ignore the Deadman Wonderland thing on that poll, by the way.**

**Merry Christmas :)**


End file.
